The Best GoT and HP Crossover SEQUEL Ever Made!
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: It's the sequel to my GoT and HP crossover! Yes, I know that I said I wouldn't make a sequel, but...the explanation is inside. This takes place four years after its prequel, and you have to read that before reading this, or nothing will make much sense...
1. Clara, Isabel

Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't make a sequel for this, but I cracked. I re-read the original, and decided that I'd continue, so here you are!

**This takes place (like the summary says) four years after the prequel, and has no plot just yet. That will almost definitely change, though, and I know that I'll keep writing this, since I just love these characters.**

**The Best GoT and HP Crossover Sequel Ever Made!**

**Chapter 1**

Clara

I sigh, sitting on my new couch. Four years. That's how long it's been since I've seen Kyle's face. In those four years, I've gotten myself a job and a new house. The job I have pays well, surprisingly. I'm the weather person on the Angel Falls news.

Everyone else has moved on with their lives as well, although it took Jacob a particularly long time. Let's just say that Isabel had her work cut out for her, what with all the burns everyone got. Ethan got a job as a stand up comedian, and he's pretty damn good at it. Rochelle is a botanist, something I wasn't too surprised about, and Matt and Neriah took their rightful places as leaders of the Tribunal and, therefore, the entire Guard.

Isabel moved in with Arkarian right after their honeymoon ended. The pair of them are great parents, and little Kiara is growing up nicely. As for Dillon, well, nobody's really seen him since Kyle and everyone else left for England.

I lie down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It was four years ago on this day that Kyle left. And in a couple hours, it will be the exact time he left. _Why do I let myself dwell on this?_ I wonder silently. _Everyone else has completely moved on, and even Jacob is in better shape than this!_

Suddenly, Arkarian's voice brings me out of my thoughts. _We need everyone here right now, and can someone please get Jacob?_ he says, sounding urgent.

_I'll do it,_ I say immediately. I don't want to be the only one walking there without by myself, after all. I walk over to Jacob's house, and knock on the door.

"Yes?" he says when he answers it.

"Arkarian wants us all at his and Isabel's place stat," I tell him, and he comes. We walk, silent the whole way. I can't help but wonder what could have happened to make Arkarian sound so urgent, and I quicken my pace. Jacob does the same beside me. When we finally get there, I'm shocked at what I see.

Isabel

I managed to convince Arkarian about a year ago to let us keep animals in the house, with the knowledge that we wouldn't have to waste any money on vet bills if one got sick. So we have two rabbits, three cats, and lots of birds. One of Kiara's favourite things to do is chase the cats around the house, but I don't think they much like that. I'm sitting down, watching Kiara chase the black one, Pandora, across the living room. Kiara manages to catch Pandora, and tugs on her tail. I hear a snap, and sigh, going over to pick up the two-month-old kitten. As soon as I touch her, her tail is fully healed. I place her back on the floor, and go to Kiara.

"How many times have I told you not to tug on the cats' tails?" I ask her firmly. She just looks at the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbles, and I can't help but give her a huge hug.

"It's okay," I tell her. "Now, play nicely with the animals, alright?"

Kiara grins and nods before running after Pandora again, who's sitting on the carpet and licking her paw. Pandora looks up to see the four-year-old coming towards her, and bolts down the hallway. I laugh, sitting back down on the couch.

At that moment, Arkarian comes in the room, somehow looking paler than usual. I get up. "What's wrong?" I ask as I walk towards him.

He says nothing, but walks over to the front door, opening it. Matt, Neriah, Ethan, and Rochelle walk in the room. A few seconds later, Clara and Jacob come too.

"What's going on?" I ask, upset that nobody's told me.

Clara shrugs. "Ask him," she says, pointing at Arkarian. I turn to him. Once again, he says nothing, but motions for us to follow.

We get into the room where Arkarian insisted on keeping the sphere, which, 5 years ago, used to show where the Order was going to strike next. But we've taken care of them, so it's to my great surprise when we see it spinning.

It stops, and lands on a time I don't recognize at first, until I see two children playing in the backyard of a very familiar house. I gasp, and Matt comes closer for a better look. When he sees who the two children are, his eyes widen.

**Ha ha ha! I'm so evil, aren't I? I now officially have a plot for this, and before any of you ask, yes, the HP peoples ****will**** be making an appearance soon. I just had to get the formalities over and done with. Oh, and I'm imagining that Isabel and Arkarian still live technically in Arkarian's chambers, but in one of the many rooms that are there, it looks like the exact layout of a regular house. You can imagine the house however you like, cuz I've already got what I think the layout is. You wanna know the whole reason I decided to make a sequel? It's because the prequel is probably my fav serious fic that I've ever written, and I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'll shut up now, as long as you review!**


	2. Isabel, Vanessa

**I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I've just been really busy. It IS getting closer to Christmas, after all. Enjoy! Or don't…the choice is all yours…Sorry about the names later on, I don't have my normal name-finding resources. Confused? You'll know what I mean when you get there. Hope you don't mind a long chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Isabel**

It takes a few minutes for the shock to wear off, but when it finally does, I ask, "So, who's going?"

Matt answers immediately. "You and I have to, Isabel, seeing as we know that time best."

"I'll come, too," Arkarian offers.

"But who'll watch Kiara?"

"I'll do it," Clara says quickly. "I'm not doing anything tonight."

"It's settled, then," Matt says, finalizing it. "Isabel, Arkarian, and I will leave tonight, and Clara will come here to babysit. Anything else?"

Arkarian shakes his head.

"Alright, then, we should all head back to our respective places." With that, Matt leaves. Neriah sighs before following him. Ethan and Rochelle take one last look at the sphere before walking out as well. Jacob leaves, but I stop Clara.

"You might as well stay," I tell her, "since Arkarian and I will probably be leaving shortly. It is getting pretty late, after all."

Clara nods before walking into the living room where Kiara is still trying to catch Pandora. Pandora's mother, a grey cat named Felicia, keeps swatting at Kiara with her claws retracted. All the cats know not to use their claws on Kiara, or they'll get in trouble.

By the time Arkarian and I finally arrive in the Citadel, it's to find that Matt's already waiting there.

"I was beginning to think you two would never show," he says when we land.

"Oh, shut up already," I tell him. "I'm just as anxious as you are."

We each get a new identity; it's more important than ever that nobody in the past recognizes us, as that could totally screw up the future, way beyond any of our imaginations. I turn into a brunette with tons of freckles named Areola Smith, my brother gets red hair and a sort of square shaped face, and the name of Scott Perkins, and Arkarian's hair turns black, while he gets the name Andrew Johnson.

We walk to the end of the costume area and towards the portal type thing that'll lead us to the past. I take a deep breath, feeling the kind of excitement only a mission can bring mixed with apprehension as to what may happen if we fail.

Arkarian looks at me, and I can tell that I forgot to screen my thoughts. "Don't think like that, Isabel," he says, "We'll do fine."

Try as I might, I can't shake the feeling that something's going to go terribly wrong. The three of us jump together, and we land on the opposite side of the street from where we're needed, that way the Order's targets don't notice us…hopefully.

We cross the street, and walk into the backyard, letting ourselves in the way that only Matt and I know about. As soon as the three of us are completely in the backyard, we see four kids playing. Well, three are playing, and one is standing off to the side, sort of watching. The one on the side is the only girl, and it's clear that the three boys don't notice her hanging around. Yet.

Sure enough, one of the boys turns around and sees the girl. He groans, which sounds almost funny coming from a five year old. He walks over to the girl, and nobody has noticed the three of us just yet. Our bodies are those of five year olds as well as the three boys we're watching.

"Isabel, why do you always have to watch us?" the little boy asks the girl, obviously annoyed.

The girl crosses her arms. "You know why," she tells him.

The younger version of Matt glares at my younger self before returning to his friends, who are obviously younger versions of Ethan and Dillon.

I feel tears come to my eyes. What does the Order want with Matt and me? I have a feeling it's more than just wanting to kill us, but that they want to somehow torture us beforehand. I quickly wipe my eyes on the back of my hand just in time, as the younger version of myself walks towards us.

"Who are you guys?" she asks, a look of surprise on her face.

Arkarian gives her our fake names, and tells her that we're new to the town and were looking for someone to play with. He also tells her that the back gate was open when we got here, so we let ourselves in.

After a while, she nods her head to say that she understands, and leads us over to the three younger boys. She stops and introduces us, although it's clear that the younger Matt, Dillon, and Ethan don't really care.

She turns around to look at the three of us. "Would you guys like to play with me?" she asks sweetly.

Figuring that it'll be easier to blend in and also find where the danger is coming from, I agree before Matt or Arkarian can object, sending them both my thoughts.

After what seems like hours, I sense something. Quickly, I look over to a row of bushes. Arkarian comes up behind me and whispers, "What is it?"

"I don't know," I reply, also whispering. "I can sense the presence of evil." I say all this without shifting my gaze from the bushes.

I feel someone grab my hand and pull. It's the younger me, trying to bring me back to the game we were playing. "Come on, Areola, you're supposed to be the mountain climber!"

Knowing I have no other choice, I reluctantly turn to the game and away from the bushes. It happens in a flash. One second my younger self is dragging me away, the next she's gone. I whirl around, trying to extend my sixth sense. The younger Ethan and Dillon say goodbye to the younger Matt, and leave. The real Matt comes up to where I'm standing and looks around with me, Arkarian joining us quickly. The younger Matt doesn't seem to realize anything's wrong, but instead walks back inside the house.

The three of us stand together, ready to fight. I hear something rustling in the bushes, and turn to my brother. Remembering just in time to use the fake names, I plead to him, "Can't you do anything, Scott?"

He looks at me. "No, Areola, you know I can't. I might hit you…I mean Isabel."

I nod and close my eyes. A few seconds later, a figure emerges from the bushes. His appearance doesn't matter, as he's obviously using a borrowed body, but unlike us, his shows what is probably around his true age. I look down to his hands and see that he's holding my younger self's wrists together behind her back in one hand while using the other hand to keep her quiet.

"Thank you, that's all the confirmation I need," he says, and I realize that (though I keep these thoughts to myself) Matt's small slip up let this Order member know for sure that we're with the Guard.

The three of us strike at the same time, Arkarian diving for the younger me to pull her out of the way while Matt and I attack the Order member.

"Don't you people ever die?" I ask while fighting.

The Order member looks at me, in my eyes, and I know that he finds who I am. I try to use the same tactic on him, but he looks away into Matt's face before I have a chance.

"Matt, close your eyes! He'll find out who-" but I stop, for I've just given Matt's name. I curse under my breath before returning to my attack. Arkarian runs over from where he was to help us, and the Order member realizes that he has no chance of survival against three very good fighters. With one final thrust of the dagger he holds, he runs, calling out some inaudible name as he goes. I hear Matt call Ethan's name, and we disappear.

When we reappear in a healing room, I know that that dagger point hit one of us. I know it's not me, and if Matt was able to call Ethan, it probably wasn't him…

**Vanessa**

The six of us, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kyle, and I, are sitting on plane seats on our way to Angel Falls. You see, four years is way too long for any of us to handle being such big celebrities. Even Ron was getting tired of it. So, Hermione suggested that we go visit our Australian friends, and everyone jumped at the chance. There was some debate about how we were going to get there, but eventually settled on flying a Muggle airplane, as Hermione's the only one who's ever ridden in one before.

We managed to get seats in one row, but we're broken into three on each side of the aisle. Ginny gets one window seat, Harry sits beside her, and Kyle is beside him. Ron gets the other window seat, Hermione is beside him, and I'm beside her. I look across at Kyle. He's sleeping, but there's a smile on his face, so I can only guess what – or rather, _who_ – he's dreaming about. You see, though we all tried to move on after going back to England, Kyle and I were the only ones unable to do so. He had a harder time than I did, however, seeing as how he and Clara didn't really get that much time to spend as a couple. Jacob and I, on the other hand…well, we got a lot of time.

After quite a while, I'm picturing the look on Jacob's face when I run up to him again, when an announcement comes on to say that we'll be landing soon. I grin. Kyle wakes with a start. Finally, after we've landed and gotten off the plane, we walk across town to where most of the Named live. At least, to the area they lived the last time we were here. The six of us split up, and I decide to risk checking if Jacob still lives in the same house he did before.

I knock on the door, and when it opens, I find myself staring into the gorgeous face of my one love. Jacob's eyes widen in surprise, and I smile weakly.

"Hi," I say, waving slightly. Without a word, he whisks me inside before kissing me long and hard. All I can think in this moment is that all is finally right in the world.

**There you guys go! A little action and a little romance. If you can't figure out who got the dagger during the mission, I'd have to say you're quite stupid (no offence), as I DID make it quite obvious. At least, I thought so. Anyways, review!**


	3. Clara, Kyle

**I'm starting to type this chapter on Sunday, December 16, 2007 at 9:08 am. Let's see when I finish…Oh, and I can't remember if I had Isabel knowing about Ethan and Arkarian (well, mostly Arkarian) saving her from the middle realm when she died back on her first actual mission in The Named or not, so I'm going to say that she still doesn't know.**

**Chapter 3**

**Clara**

Watching a four year old really isn't all that much fun. Bored, I turn on the TV, only to find that nothing's on. I groan and lie down on the couch. A few seconds after I do that, Kiara yawns. I get up and pick her up, carrying her to her room. Once she's safely in bed, I go back to the couch and fall asleep. The early forms of my dreams get interrupted by Matt appearing out of nowhere. He looks terrible, and seems to have run the whole way here.

"What happened?" I ask, immediately knowing it was something on the mission.

"Just come with me," he says, beckoning me to follow. I get up and follow without complaint; whatever's going on has got to be more exciting than what I was doing.

Not surprisingly, he leads me into one of the healing rooms. Arkarian lies on a table, while Isabel is sitting in a chair. Her eyes are closed, and silent tears are leaking out.

She looks up when we enter the room, and to my surprise, she runs over and flings herself on her brother. She starts to try and say something, but she's sobbing too much for either of us to understand her.

"Calm down, Isabel," Matt tells her, and she nods, taking a deep breath. "Now, tell us what's wrong."

She takes another deep breath and says, in a shaky voice, "I-I tried to heal him, but…"

My eyes widen at her unfinished statement. I'm pretty sure I know what she means. She collapses against Matt again, and he sends out a message to Neriah and Rochelle to come here and bring Ethan and Jacob. Not long after, the four come in, followed by none other than Vanessa. Jacob has a tight hold on her hand, and when they enter the room to see what we're seeing, Vanessa gasps and squeezes Jacob's hand.

Ethan looks from the motionless Arkarian to the totally broken Isabel, and says, "Well, why doesn't Isabel just go into the middle realm to get him?"

All eyes turn to Ethan. I was already told the whole story, so I don't really listen when he explains. Isabel changes from sad to pissed.

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" she demands. "Don't you think I would have liked to know that I died?"

Ethan sighs. "I wanted to tell you, Isabel, I really did. But Arkarian said that it might turn you away from fighting with the Guard, and we didn't want that."

Isabel's eyes narrow. "Well, you obviously don't know me very well, then."

"I do now, but I didn't then."

"Okay, can we just shut up and get back to the situation on hand?" Everyone turns their gaze to Rochelle. "Who cares about what happened 5 years ago? You two can fight all you like later, but let's just get Arkarian back here, okay?"

Isabel nods, and Ethan turns to Matt. "Do you think you could create a portal or something so Isabel can go?"

Matt shrugs, but Neriah steps forward. "I could," she says, and takes out a paintbrush. I know from the stories I've heard since joining the Guard that this is the paintbrush given to Neriah at her initiation by King Richard. She stops to think for a moment, before making a brush stroke in the air. A rift appears, and she widens it enough for Isabel to step through.

Isabel goes, but looks back at us. Ethan urges her on. "Just keep calling his name," he tells her. "When you see him, run and call." She nods before leaving.

The rift closes behind her. "Now what?" I ask.

"Now, we wait," Ethan replies.

**Kyle**

I search everywhere, but I can't find Clara. Eventually, I meet up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again. They didn't have any more luck than I did.

"Well, there is one place we haven't checked yet," Hermione says.

"Where's that?" I ask.

"Arkarian's chambers. They might be there."

The five of us walk for a bit, in the direction of Arkarian's chambers, before I realize who's missing. "Wait a minute, where's Vanessa?"

Harry shrugs. "Maybe she found Jacob."

After that, nobody says much until we reach our destination. The hidden door is closed, and won't open.

"I wonder…" Hermione starts, walking over to the door. She whips out her wand. "_Alohomora!_" she whispers, aiming at the door.

"Hermione," I start, "I don't think that's gonna…" Before I can finish, the door opens. Even Hermione seems surprised. We start down the hallway, looking for any signs of people. Not too far from us, there's an open door with light shining into the hall. I can hear faint voices, but they stop. One voice says something, and another gasps.

Footsteps race towards us, and I'm knocked backwards by someone with a lot of thick, auburn hair. Wait…I look up in disbelief. "Clara?" I say. She grins and nods. I feel my heart race, and before I can tell myself otherwise, I kiss her. Joy floods me when she returns the favour, but our kiss is cut short by the sound of more approaching footsteps.

Giggling, Clara picks herself up and helps me to my feet, just as we're joined by Ethan and Matt. They both look upset about something, and without offering an explanation or allowing us to explain anything, they beckon the six of us forwards. We follow into what can only be a healing room.

Looking at the sight in front of me, I ask nobody in particular, "What's going on here? Where's Isabel?"

Matt explains everything, and once he's done, Neriah's head perks up. "She did it," she whispers, pulling out a paintbrush. She paints a rift in thin air, and Isabel walks out of it.

Over on a table, Arkarian stirs slightly. Isabel looks up and runs over to him, embracing him. She pulls back a few seconds later. "Alright, mister, no more near death experiences for you," she says, and then laughs. Everyone in the room follows suit, and it's then that Isabel and Arkarian notice me, Vanessa, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione standing there. My arm is around Clara's waist, and Jacob's is around Vanessa's.

Isabel grins again, clearly glad that her husband/soul mate is still alive. "Welcome back," she says to the six of us.

**Okay, not as long as the last one, but neither was the wait! It is now Sunday, December 16, 2007 at 4:50 pm at the time of this typing, so that's only taken 7 hours and 38 minutes! It would have taken less time, but I had company, so I couldn't write during the daytime. Anyway, review! You guys can never know how much I love you for all these reviews I get.**


	4. Isabel, followed by Vanessa

**December 16th of last year was my most recent update…that's just sad. I have an excuse for Christmas Break, though! I was away visiting family, and couldn't update. After that…there really are no excuses…aside from the fact that I'm in my school's play, so that'll be keeping me pretty damn busy for the next couple of weeks…you'll be lucky if you get any more updates from me after this one for at least a month…anyway, I'll stop rambling on and on and on and on and on…-989 hours later-…and on and on and let you read the fic. Oh, and still none of this follows DH.**

**Chapter 4**

**Isabel**

"Do you mind telling us what exactly happened back there?" Clara asks impatiently, still wrapped in Kyle's arms. "And don't miss any details; I personally want to know everything."

Somewhat reluctantly, Matt, Arkarian, and I take turns telling everyone what happened during our mission to the past. When we get near the end, and I'm explaining how the Order member found out who each of us are, Rochelle interrupts.

"Did you get to find out who he was?" she asks, but I shake my head.

"No. He looked away before I could see properly. But I think that the eyes might have been blue."

Matt shakes his head. "I saw the colour, but nothing else. They're green eyes."

"Great, we know what colour his eyes were," Rochelle says sarcastically. "Newsflash: lots of people have green eyes. We're still no closer to finding anything out than we were minutes ago!"

"Calm down, Rochelle," Ethan says, taking her hand. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm good at telling who people are by their eyes," Clara says, "so if one of you shows me what his eyes looked like, I might be able to tell."

I bring an image of the guy to my mind, and cast it out towards Clara. Of course, my "aim" isn't very good, and it gets sent to every Truthseer in the room. I see Rochelle frown slightly, and Clara's obviously trying to work it out.

"It's strange," Clara says finally, "I can't find out who it is."

"It's almost as if he's wearing a mask of some sort," Rochelle adds, "Like I used to when I worked for Marduke."

An uncomfortable silence fills the room. "Any ideas?" Matt asks finally.

"All we can really do is keep going on missions wherever we're needed, and if we see him again, try our hardest to see his eyes." Everyone looks in surprise at Jacob. He's not usually very good at making plans.

I sigh. "Unfortunately, he's right."

**Vanessa**

The next day, all of us (that's me, Jacob, Kyle, Clara, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Matt, Neriah, Ethan, Rochelle, Isabel, Arkarian, and Kiara) are all sitting in the field by Arkarian, Isabel, and Kiara's place. Or, in my case, lying down on the grass. Suddenly, two owls fly over to us. I sit up and watch as one flies to Hermione while the other flies to Ginny. Ron leans over to read Hermione's letter with her, but she blushes deeply and pulls away. Ginny gasps as she's reading her own letter, and tears flow down her cheeks. Harry moves over to be beside her, and she passes the letter to him. After he's read it, he pulls her close to him as she cries.

We all look in curiosity at the couple. After a while, Ginny's calmed herself down enough to tell us all what happened. She starts at the beginning for the benefit of the Named.

"A year ago, I had a little baby boy that Harry and I named Damien. When the six of us decided to come back here, we left Damien with my parents to take care of him, since we weren't sure what we'd be doing out here. Mum just wrote to me, and she says that…" Ginny can't take it anymore, and bursts into tears again. Harry takes up the story, simultaneously comforting Ginny.

"Apparently, some of Voldemort's Death Eaters were still at large over in England, and a couple of them came and killed Damien." Ginny cries even harder.

I feel tears coming to my own eyes, and Jacob puts an arm around me. Isabel goes over to Ginny to help comfort her, silent tears streaming down her own face.

The mood is broken by Ron yelling out, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE?!" All eyes turn to him and Hermione. Hermione's still sitting down, clutching her letter. Ron's standing up, looking down at Hermione with anger all over his face.

"It's not my fault…" Hermione starts quietly.

"Not your fault? How can it not be your fault?! You've been cheating on me with Malfoy!!!!"

Hermione looks up at Ron. "How can it be called cheating if you broke up with me before that?" she asks, her voice rising.

"I didn't! I just said we should take a break! Maybe see other people-"

"And that's exactly what I did, isn't it? Draco cared for me! He told me that he's always secretly loved me, but he saw how close you and I were, so he backed off. But now that I'm free of you, he's moved in. What is it that bothers you about this? Is it the fact that I'm, as you say, 'cheating on you', or is it just that I'm with Draco?" By now, she's standing as well, and the pair of them are yelling.

"To tell you the truth, it's neither," Ron answers her. "It's mainly the fact that you've been keeping this a secret from me for who know how long!"

"You want to know how long? I'll tell you. 5 months, that's how long. 5 months from the day that you told me we should 'take a break'."

"And now he's coming here to see you?! That's it, I'm leaving! I'm going to Apparate back home." He makes to leave, but both Harry and Ginny stand up and run over to him.

"Ron, you can't go!" Harry exclaims. "You're my best mate, and you've stuck with me since that first day of our first year. Don't go, please."

"Ron," Ginny says threateningly, "If you leave, I promise to write Mum and tell her to punish you for abandoning the rest of us for such a stupid reason."

"Stupid reason? How is this a stupid reason?!"

"You know what?" Hermione intervenes. "This is exactly why I chose Draco over you. You get angry over the tiniest things, and if you get angry and start yelling at me, naturally I get angry and start yelling at you! I don't think that's how a couple should act, do you?"

Ron says nothing, but glares at the three of them before turning on the spot and Apparating away.

Ginny screams in frustration and storms off, muttering something about idiotic brothers. Harry waits a couple seconds before running after her, and Hermione announces that she's going somewhere else. The rest of us watch those four depart, and for a while, everyone's silent. Then, Ethan says, "Well, at least we can't say that today hasn't been eventful so far."

**Okay, there you have it. For those of you who haven't read my HP fic "The Fic That Is So Far Nameless", or even for those of you that have, I really only put this in to compliment my change of pairing preferences, which, as those of you who have read my nameless HP fic already know, has changed from Hermione/Ron to Hermione/Draco. Anyway, I'll stop typing now and post this so you guys have something to do while twiddling your thumbs. Review!**


	5. Isabel, Clara

**Hmmm…I know what I'm hoping to do with this fic, but how to get there is the only question…whatever. I'll just write and hope desperately that some inspiration comes to me from somewhere. Here we go with the next chapter! And whenever Kiara talks, just imagine a little four year old who can't properly pronounce words just yet…it sounds adorable when I'm writing it…I'll try to use small words that a four year old would know, but if any of you catch me make any mistakes, just let me know nicely and I'll try to fix it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Isabel**

I sigh and walk over to Kiara. "Alright, Kiara," I tell her, "I warned you this might happen if you couldn't play nicely with the cats. You're not allowed to play with them anymore, and if I catch you even touching one, then I'll get Daddy to help me put them in a different room where you won't be able to get them, okay?"

Kiara looks down, tears forming in her eyes, but she nods. "I-I'm sorry, Mummy," she says sadly.

"It's okay, sweetie. And I wish I didn't have to do this, but you do realize that it's only because you keep hurting the poor kitties, right?" She nods again. I hug her quickly before going to heal Felicia's ear, which somehow got bitten by Kiara. I really have no idea why my daughter would want to bite a cat's ear, but once Felicia is healed, I stroke her for a while before letting her run around.

I walk and pick up my book from the table, then sit on the couch to read. After a few minutes, Arkarian walks into the room and sits beside me. I look up from my book to kiss him, and then put my bookmark in.

"What'd Kiara do this time?" he asks me.

"She bit Felicia's ear for some reason," I reply. "Why?"

"Oh, she's in her room crying and saying that you're being unfair. How did you punish her?"

"The same way I told her a week ago that I would if she wouldn't be nice to the cats; she's not allowed to play with them."

Arkarian nods. "Sounds fair."

Kiara screams and comes running in, tears streaming down her face. "M-Mummy?" she starts, sniffing.

"Shhhh," I say gently, reaching out to her. She comes towards me and sits on my lap. I rub her back to make her feel better. "What's the matter?"

She sniffs again before answering. "H-he scared me…"

I frown. "Who scared you, sweetie?"

"T-the mean man. He opened my window and came in."

I look up at Arkarian, and I see a worried expression on his face, just like mine. I send my thoughts to him to check Kiara's room quickly, and he does so. "What happened then?"

"He looked at me and tried to take me, but I screamed and ran over here, and I don't know where he is now…"

Arkarian comes back and wipes some sweat off his face. I look up. He shakes his head. "By the time I got there, he was already running away."

I look at Kiara, who screams again and starts crying into my chest. I shush her gently and soothingly, taking my other hand and putting it on her head to press her to me. "It might not be too late to stop him," I say, half to Kiara and half to Arkarian. I look back up at Arkarian. "Who lives closest to here?"

"Probably Clara."

"Okay, then get her to run as fast as she can, tell her where to look, and maybe she can catch whoever it was." I turn my attention back to Kiara. "I don't like that somebody was able to just sneak in and almost take my baby girl from me." I squeeze Kiara as tight as I dare, and feel tears leaking out of my closed eyes. I just hope that Clara will be able to catch that guy.

**Clara**

_Clara._ Arkarian's voice breaks me out of my daydream. I sit up, startled, before I realize that he's talking to me through thoughts. _Clara, are you there?_

_Yeah, of course I'm here. It's my head, isn't it?_

_Are you at home?_

_Yes…why do you want to know?_

_Because some guy just tried to break into Kiara's room and take her, but she got away, and before I could get him, he was running off into the forest. You're the closest one to our place, so do you think you can try to find him?_

_Sure. I'll do what I can, and I'll bring Kyle as well so that he can help._

_Thank you so much, Clara._

_No prob._ I look around the room, but can't find Kyle. I walk into the computer room, and sure enough, he's there. Since I showed him how to work the Internet a couple days ago, he's spent most of his time in this room. "Kyle, wanna go out and be a search party?"

He spins around in the spinning desk chair to face me. "Who are we looking for?"

"Some creep who tried to kidnap Kiara but got away."

"I'm in."

We leave almost right away, once Kyle logs off the computer, of course, and I create little gusts of wind to help push us along and make us go faster. The fields are soaking wet and completely muddy from a recent rainstorm, so we get really splattered, but I don't really care. When we get to the forest, I decide that splitting up would be the best thing to do, so I send Kyle one way while I go another. A little way later, I think I hear something, so I make a sort of cloud for me to ride on, that way I won't make any noise, and I'll be able to tell if it was just me I was hearing.

I see up ahead a bush move, and I lower myself off the cloud I made. It vanishes the second my feet touch solid ground, and I go to investigate the bush, avoiding a giant puddle of mud. I look behind the bush, and am startled to see a pair of familiar green eyes stare back at me.

"You!" I exclaim. The man pushes me backwards into the mud puddle and runs off. Apparently the puddle is deeper than I thought, and I have to swim to get back to the surface. Before I get there, however, my lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen, and I start to think that I might not make it, when my hand touches open air. I breathe a sigh of relief before realizing that doing just that makes it so that I have even less air in my lungs. My eyes widen as I struggle with my one hand to find the edge of the mud puddle, even though it's more of a pool than a puddle. Everything starts fading slowly, and I hear a voice in the distance calling my name. I don't listen to the voice, however, because I'm already so close to sweet, sweet freedom.

I'm vaguely aware of a strong hand grabbing my outstretched one, but I'm too far away now to help whoever it is get me out of the pool of mud. I feel my mind slip further and further away, and another hand grabs mine. It's soon accompanied by two more, and together, the four hands pull me out of the pool. I take a gasping breath and come back to reality, coughing up mud as I go. I look up to find out who my saviours are, since I know there's more than one if four hands pulled me out of there. I see Kyle, of course, and a girl that I feel like I should know. She looks at me, and relief spreads across her face. She gets down to the ground where I am and gives me a huge hug, even though I'm covered in mud.

"Oh, thank God you're alive, Clara! I thought I'd lost you again!"

The voice of the girl makes me recognize who it is. "D-Delilah?" I ask wearily. She nods, and it's a combination of having just had a near death experience and the shock of seeing Delilah again that makes me faint right there on the forest floor.

**Alright! Who's Delilah, and how does Clara know her? What did she mean by "I thought I'd lost you again"? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find that out. I'm so evil, aren't I? Review and get a pickled cucumber!**


	6. Isabel, Kyle

**What is up with you people? Seriously! I updated a couple days ago, and only got one review! Oh well…you're just lucky that I've stopped writing this for reviews and that I'm now mainly writing this cuz I enjoy it. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Isabel**

"It'll be alright, Ginny," Vanessa says, rubbing her arm lightly. Harry's there, too. We're all sitting in mine and Arkarian's room, but Arkarian's somewhere else.

"I just don't get it!" she exclaims. "Why me? First I find out that my only son is dead, and now my brother's walked out on all of us!"

"It's okay, Gin," Harry says, his arm around her shoulders.

"Ron will probably come back," I offer. "I have experience in the field of moronic brothers saying and doing things they don't mean. I'm sure he's still in Angel Falls."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd Apparate all the way from Australia to England," Vanessa agrees.

"And as for the problem of Damien…I know we can't technically replace him, but we can do something similar to that," Harry says, a slight grin on his face. Ginny looks at him and smiles too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she says eventually. "Thank you guys, all of you."

"It's no problem," I say.

"Yeah, you've helped me personally so many times, I feel it's all I can do to return the favour," Vanessa tell her. She just nods and gives us all big hugs, and Harry gets a kiss to go along with the hug.

There's a knock at the door. I get up, and Arkarian comes in. "Kyle and Clara have come back from their search," he informs me, and I race out into the living room. Kyle's sitting on the couch, Clara's lying down with her head on his lap and her eyes closed, and in the armchair sits another girl. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes, and she's sitting with her hands clasped in front of her, looking in concern at Clara.

Kyle looks up when I enter the room. "Well?" I ask, nervous.

He shakes his head. "No luck. Well, at least, I didn't find the guy. I'm still not sure whether or not Clara saw anyone, but she's unconscious, so we can't ask her."

I sigh, and go to sit down. I look over at the other girl. "Who's this?" I ask.

Kyle shrugs. "I'm not sure. All I know is that her name is Delilah."

At the sound of her name, the girl looks up. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says to me. "I was just following these two. I had to make sure that Clara was alright."

I nod, understanding. Just then, Clara stirs. She opens her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She sits up and rubs her face before noticing Delilah sitting in the chair. I watch as a look of confusion falls on her face, only to be replaced by one of joy.

"Delilah!" she exclaims. "It really is you! It wasn't just a crazy dream!" She jumps up and runs over to the other girl, giving her a huge hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Delilah exclaims, returning the hug. "I didn't want to lose you again."

"I know. I'm sorry about all that…I should've known better. Forgive me?"

Delilah grins. "Of course I do! What are sisters for?"

I clear my throat, and both girls jump. "Oh, sorry Isabel," Clara says. "Isabel, this is my sister, Delilah. Delilah, this is one of my best friends, Isabel."

Delilah comes over to me and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you," she says eagerly. "I'm older than Clara by 3 years, but we get along as easily as if we were the same age."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Sorry to break such a happy moment, but I need to know: Did you see anyone, Clara?"

It takes her a minute to figure out what I'm talking about, but when she does, her face falls. "I'm so sorry," she starts. "I saw him, but before I could do anything, he pushed me into a giant mud puddle, and I nearly drowned in it because it was so deep. He got away."

"But did you at least get a good look at him?"

She nods. "He's changed so much, I could hardly tell it was him. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that he has the skill of strength, I would've been able to stop him."

"Hold on. Strength? Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"I don't know. May I check?"

I nod, and she reads my thoughts. "Yep."

"That's what I was afraid of."

**Kyle**

I look between Isabel and Clara, completely confused. One look at Delilah tells me she's just as confused as I am. I clear my throat. "Uh, guys?" I start. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you please tell us who you're talking about?"

"We're talking about-" Clara starts, but Isabel cuts her off.

"We should call a meeting so that everybody can hear this," she says, and Clara nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll go ask Arkarian to call a meeting over here." With that, Isabel leaves the room.

"So, Delilah, what did you mean when you said that you 'didn't want to lose Clara again'?" I ask, curious.

Delilah shakes her head. "That's a story for another time, Kyle," she says. "Most likely what will happen is that during this 'meeting', though I'm still not sure who will be meeting, I'll most likely be introduced. That's when I'll say, as long as you ask again."

I sigh. Girls are so complicated, sometimes. Delilah smiles. "I can see you're not very good at keeping your thoughts screened," she says. "Which isn't a very good thing, if you're going out with my sister."

I blink, shocked. "Are you also a Truthseer?" I ask. She nods. "What else do you do?"

"That is another thing that I'll reveal at this 'meeting'. I don't usually like repeating myself, and I know from what Clara's told me that I'll have to explain myself to all your guys' friends, so I'll just save everything until then."

"Wait a minute, what Clara's told you? How can she have told you anything without me knowing, when I've been around with the two of you since…well, for a long time?"

Delilah sighs and rolls her eyes. Turning to Clara, she says, "What do you see in this guy, sis? No offence, but he's not very bright."

Clara laughs. "Kyle, she just told you that she's a Truthseer. I'm also a Truthseer. Put two and two together, already."

She says this in a joking tone, so it doesn't upset me. Before I can reply, Isabel comes back in. "Everyone's on their way," she says, and sure enough, there's a knock on the front door. She runs to get it, and everybody comes in. Delilah watches with wide eyes as the huge group passes her. She, Clara, and I join the group to the room where the meeting will take place.

"I don't know what I was expecting," Delilah says, "but it wasn't for this many people to be here."

"What do you mean?" Clara asks. "There are only 14 people total, including you."

"This is going to be one hell of a meeting."

**There we go. I was going to post this a couple of nights ago, but I ran out of time, and I'd only finished up to the end of Isabel's POV. So now I'm updating, and I added way more than there was originally going to be. If you can't figure out who it was that Clara saw, you're not very smart. No offence, but I ****do**** make it quite obvious. Think about it…who, in the last fic, had green eyes (which was found out way earlier) and the skill of strength? Get it now? I thought so. Anyway, I bet you're just dying to review (hint, hint), so I'll shut up now.**


	7. Solely Clara

**Dude! Nobody even ****tried**** to guess who the "bad guy" of this fic is! What is with you guys lately? Or was it just so obvious that you didn't feel it necessary to say anything? If that's so, I completely understand. Anyway, on with this next chapter! And sorry it took so long, but I was just in Disneyland for a week, and my dad was hogging the laptop. Even if he wasn't, I was way too busy (as you can probably imagine) to bother writing. No offence to you pplz. Hmmm…this author's note is longer than I intended it to be…I'm adding in another person's POV. I won't tell you who; you'll have to wait until next chapter, because this chapter will only have one person's POV in it. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 7**

**Clara (the Doc Manager won't let me underline that, so just pretend that it's underlined.)  
**

The first part of the meeting is boring, mainly just Delilah being introduced to the group. Then Matt asks her, "So, mind telling us what your skills are?"

"Well," she starts, "I'm a Truthseer like my sister, and I can also do anything involving the Earth. For example," she stands up and faces her palms to the floor. I'm intrigued; last time I saw her was when I was 5, and I never knew that she had a second skill. Although, now that I think about it, 5 was the age I was when my wind skill came, so it must have been the same for her, in which case she would have had her second skill three years before I got mine.

Delilah closes her eyes, and a look of peace passes over her face. I feel the ground shake, and then the floor splits slightly. Everyone looks confused and partly amazed. Then, Delilah's expression changes from peace to concentration. Her hands turn so that her palms are facing the ceiling, and a giant stem shoots up from the floor. When it reaches my sister's height, it stops growing and a beautiful flower sprouts from the top. It's purple, but near the center it starts to fade to blue. Another stem sprouts from the other side of Delilah and the same thing happens, except that this flower is bright red fading to orange.

Delilah opens her eyes momentarily to admire her work and see the looks on everyone's faces. She smiles before turning her palms downwards once more and pushing the flowers back into the ground. Somehow, she even manages to fix the floor. As soon as that's done, she collapses into her chair.

"Well, that's certainly much harder indoors," she says, then looks around at everyone. They all have a stunned look on their faces. "I warned you," she says.

"How did you find this place?" Arkarian asks once he and everyone else have gotten over the shock.

"I was following Kyle and Clara," she answers. "I had to make sure that my sister was okay. I didn't want to lose her again."

"You keep saying that," Kyle says, speaking for the first time all meeting. "What do you mean by it?"

Delilah shoots a look at me. "You didn't tell them?" she asks me in surprise. "You didn't tell them how you came to Angel Falls in the first place?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "Well, no," I say. "I've never exactly been that open about my past."

Delilah turns her gaze to the rest of the room. "She had a fight with our mum, and our brother intervened. He's two years older than me, so five older than Clara. She was five, and Mum said something to her that got her really upset. Her newly found wind power kicked in and finished the fight. Mum was knocked unconscious, and our brother Seth was left standing there, horrified."

"When you say 'newly found wind power'," Neriah starts, "just how new do you mean?"

"She and I both got our powers on our fifth birthdays-" Delilah starts, but I interrupt.

"I'd gotten it that morning," I answer. "March 9th of 1991. It was my fifth birthday, and also the day I ran away from home." I close my eyes, willing myself to not cry. "I didn't like that I'd hurt some of my family, so I left, afraid of what Mum would say or do to me when she woke up. I vowed never again to use my power; since I was afraid that I'd hurt someone else I loved. And I did," I add, looking briefly at Kyle, "but now it's all under control, thanks to you guys."

There's a long, awkward silence following my statement, only broken by Isabel clearing her throat. "Well, now that we know that, Clara has something to tell everyone, don't you?"

I blink, confused. "What do I have to tell them?" I ask her.

She sighs impatiently. "You know who it is that's starting up again with the Order."

I nod, remembering. "Yeah, I saw him when Kyle and I were searching for Kiara. Part of me knew it was him all along, but I guess the rest of me just needed a little bit of a push to realize it. The 'push' was quite literal; he nearly made me drown in a huge puddle of mud. I knew then that I was dealing with someone who has a skill of strength. And as we found out already from Matt, the guy we're looking for has green eyes, and he obviously knows about all of us. So from there, I put two and two together, thinking about who we know that has green eyes and the skill of strength, and I came up with…"

Ethan groans. "Dillon."

I nod. "Exactly."

"I thought Dillon was with the Guard," Hermione says, confused.

"So did we," Matt tells her. "But I guess he switched back. After all, none of us saw him for the entire four years since you guys last visited, so we can only guess at what he's been doing."

"But why would he switch back?" Neriah asks nobody in particular. "He wanted to be in the Guard when we found him, didn't he? Hell, he even wanted to be one of us Named!"

"He worked close to Lathenia when he was with the Order the first time," Rochelle says, "So maybe now that she's definitely dead, he thinks that he'll be able to take over, since he worked so close to her."

"Only one problem with that theory," I say. "I'm pretty sure that the whole Order knows by now that Dillon was working with us, and I hardly think that they'd take him back after he helped somewhat to defeat Lathenia both times."

Nobody has anything to say to that.

**There, that's a good enough ending for now. I'm probably going to start putting only one person's POV in each chapter, unless, of course, the chapter's too short with only one. Anyway, I'll leave you to your reviewing now, shall I? I wonder if subliminal messaging works…REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! **


	8. DELILAH!

**Here goes! I wonder if any of you figured out who the secret, mystery character is going to be for this chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

**Delilah (did anyone guess?)**

"So, new problem," Matt says after a while. "We know who's leading the Order now, but the only question is how we're going to stop him."

"We have a secret weapon now," Isabel says with a smile, looking at me.

"How am I a secret weapon?" I ask.

"None of the Order will know about you or your powers," she replies.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and say "As if". What they don't know can't hurt them. Besides, I'm not entirely sure Clara even knows yet.

Clara looks at me. _What don' t I know?_ Oh great. I didn't block that from her. And if she heard me…

_Nothing, _I say, _don't worry about it._

She shrugs lightly and goes back to saying ideas. I quickly scan the faces of the other Truthseers to see if they heard anything. If they did, none of them are showing it.

There's a sudden knock at the door. Isabel and Arkarian share a confused look before she goes to open the door. Standing there is a dark haired man with deep green eyes. Isabel gasps, and pretty much everyone else tries to hide their surprise.

"D-Dillon," Isabel says nervously, "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you for years!"

As she says this, she throws a thought out to all the Truthseers, and I hear it, too. _Nobody tell him anything,_ she says, although I don't think any of us would have, even if she didn't say anything.

I have to admit, even though I've never met him before, he looks very familiar for some reason. He looks around and sees me staring at him. "Do I know you?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so," I reply.

Isabel looks from me to Dillon. "Dillon, this is Clara's sister, Delilah. Delilah, this is Dillon. There, now you know each other."

Dillon shrugs. There's a sound of small feet running towards the door, and a little blonde girl races in the room. She runs over to Isabel, who embraces her and sits her on her lap. "What is it, Kiara, dear?" she asks, and I assume that this is the daughter Clara's told me about.

She looks around, and when she sees Dillon standing in the doorway, she screams and hides her face in her mother's breast.

Everyone looks up at Dillon, glaring. He starts to back away, but Ethan closes the door without even moving a finger.

"Why did you do it, Dillon?" Isabel asks, a dangerous tone in her voice. "Why did you try to take my baby from me?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks, a look of confusion on his face.

"Drop the act, moron," Clara says to him. "I saw you. You nearly made me drown!"

"It wasn't my idea," he says quickly. "It was…_hers_." He doesn't say the woman's name, and he's not pointing to any one of us, but all the same, I get the feeling that I know who he's talking about. One look at Clara tells me I'm not alone.

Everyone else just has a confused look on their faces momentarily, before switching it back to disgust and hate. I notice from the corner of my eye that a bag of what looks like weapons floats around. Ethan's obviously putting an illusion on it, as well, so that Dillon can't see it or the weapons inside of it as they float gently to the laps of their owners. Nobody even flinches as their weapon lands on them; it's as if they knew before that this would happen.

"Whose?" Arkarian asks. "And you'd better tell the truth," he adds. "We outnumber you 14 to 1."

"Catrina," he replies.

"Who's she?" Clara asks.

"If I tell you that, she'll kill me."

"That's probably much kinder than what we're going to do to you," Matt says to him.

"Oh yeah? And just what might that be?"

Neriah whispers in Matt's ear, and he nods. "We'll let the Tribunal deal with you," he replies. "They'll be able to tell what a suitable punishment would be."

He gets up and goes to Dillon, grabbing his arm, and the two of them vanish.

**There you have it, folks! Chapter 8!! I already have chapter 9 written out on paper (I wrote it a long time ago, before I'd written chapter 7) so I'll type that up as quick as I can. If all goes well, I'll post it today! No promises though…don't forget to review!**


	9. Only Clara Again

**Note to self: never say that I'll even **_**TRY**_** and update twice in one day, unless it's early on in the day, cuz something's bound to come up! Anyway, here goes nothing! Oh, and Mewtwo, this is the chapter I was telling you about that I'd decided to be evil. I can't help myself! It's in my nature as an author! In the immortal words of JK Rowling after she wrote the fifth book, "An author has to be a ruthless killer."**

**Chapter 9 **

**Clara**

As a treat, I suggest that all of us girls go on a shopping trip at the mall. Ginny agrees immediately, but Vanessa opts out.

"I'd rather spend the day with Jacob," she says, and I shrug.

"It's your loss," I tell her. Neriah also decides to stay behind, but her reason is that she wants to help Matt and the rest of the Tribunal figure out what to do with Dillon.

In the end, Isabel, Rochelle, Ginny, Hermione, Delilah, and I go over to the Angel Falls mall, armed with loads of money which Ethan created.

We walk in the front doors. "I want to look at the bookstores!" Hermione exclaims to nobody's surprise.

"I want to look at jewellery!" exclaim Ginny and Isabel simultaneously.

"Clothes!" Delilah and I exclaim.

"Shoes!" says Rochelle.

"Okay, we'll all split up," I suggest, "and meet back here by 2:00. It's noon now."

Everyone nods, and we break off. Delilah and I have a blast, going to different clothing stores and trying things on, modelling them for each other, and buying the things that look best. We leave for the main entrance at 1:55, arms heavy with bags, still giggling like little schoolgirls. The mall is so crowded that it's 2:00 before we even get halfway there.

"Come on," I say, "let's hurry!" Delilah nods, and we pick up the pace a bit. I groan when I see how crowded the escalators are, and it's too late to turn around and take the elevator.

We manage to find spots that aren't totally crowded on the escalator, and stand there. Some crazy person runs up, bumping into Delilah as he passes.

"Hey, watch it!" I call, but he just keeps running. Delilah regains her balance, with help from the handrail, only to be bumped by two mall security guards. I watch the horrified look on her face as she seems to fall in slow motion. Nobody in front of us even tries to catch her; they just move out of the way and let her fall. I try to hold on to her, but I can't. She falls down the rest of the escalator ride, which is halfway between the top floor and the bottom floor.

"DELILAH!!" I scream, taking advantage of the momentary lack of people in front of me to run down to my sister.

_Rochelle!_ I call out, hoping she's close enough to hear me.

_Clara, what's wrong?_ she replies.

_It's Delilah._ I tell her what happened. _Bring Isabel here, NOW!_

Silence. Then, _We're coming!_

I reach the bottom, where Delilah lies, eyes closed, on her back. Her neck is at an odd angle, and I can tell it's broken. I just hope that it's not completely broken. I kneel down beside her.

Isabel and Rochelle come running, closely followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Clara!" Isabel calls, and Delilah's neck goes slowly back to normal.

_Tell Isabel to stop healing Delilah now,_ I say to Rochelle. _She's healed enough that she won't die, but if she suddenly got up, completely fine, people would get suspicious._

_Okay,_ comes the reply.

"Call an ambulance!" someone yells.

"Already done!" calls somebody else. "They're on their way now!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "You'll be fine," I say to Delilah, even though I have no clue if she can hear me. I grip her hand. "Just stay with me, girl. Follow the sound of my voice, if you have to."

I feel the tiniest of squeezes on my hand. "She's still alive!" I exclaim. "But she's fading fast."

A pair of paramedics breaks through he crowd that's formed around my sister and me. Without saying a word, they put Delilah on a stretcher and take her to the ambulance. I follow close by, and Rochelle, Isabel, Ginny, and Hermione follow me. When we get to the ambulance, there's a huge crowd still following us. Once Delilah's safely in, a paramedic turns to the five of us. "Family and close friends only," he says.

"I'm her sister," I say, "and these four are our best friends." The guy lets us in and closes the doors. He asks me what happened, and I tell him.

I look at Rochelle. _Can you please tell everyone else what's going on?_ I ask. _I'll be busy._

She gives a barely perceptible nod, and I return my focus to Delilah. Her eyes are closed, and some of her brown hair is plastered to her somewhat sweaty face. "Will she be alright?" I ask the paramedic, not taking my eyes off my sister.

"She's alive," he says, "though we're not sure how she managed to survive. Her neck is almost completely broken, but it's still attached enough that, as long as we can get her to the hospital in time, she won't die."

I realize that if Isabel hadn't healed Delilah that little bit, she'd definitely be dead by now. I flash her a quick, grateful look, and she smiles, whispering something to Rochelle.

Isabel would like me to tell you that she wouldn't have just left Delilah there to die, even if she didn't know her.

I smile slightly, feeling tears come to my eyes. _Thank you, all four of you, for being here for us both._ I wait as Rochelle forwards my message to the others.

We wouldn't have it any other way. We all love both of you, even though we only recently met Delilah.

I smile even more and can't even try to stop the tears from flowing now. The paramedic looks at me, and Ginny moves from her seat to beside me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"There's just one more thing I need from you," the paramedic says to me. "I need to know the names of your parents and other immediate family members so that I can tell them what's happened and they can visit if they want to."

"Okay," I nod. "Our mum's name is Carolynn Swanson, and our brother is Seth Swanson."

The man writes that down, then looks back at me. "And your father?" he asks. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look away.

"He…he died when I was two."

He doesn't ask any more about that. "How old is this brother?"

"He's 26," I answer, doing the math in my head. I can't believe it's really been that long since I've seen Seth. I mean, he was 10 when I ran away…I'm just surprised it's been 16 years!

"And how old is she?" the man continues, indicating Delilah.

"24."

"What about you guys?"

"Rochelle, Hermione, and I are 21," I say, while indicating who's who. "And Isabel and Ginny are 20."

The man writes all this down, and then we stop. He gets us to stay out of the way while they transport Delilah. Once she's out of the ambulance, the five of us follow on into the hospital.

**Intense! I have a hard time believing that I'm actually writing the characters of adults technically…strange…oh well! They're still teens at heart…or in Isabel's case, in looks, too. Fooled you guys, didn't I? I said something about character death at the beginning of the chapter! No worries. As I told my readers of "Love Triangles", I never kill a character until the end of a fic. And this fic is far from over. I still have many plans for this…**


	10. Vanessa and Clara

**Okay, here's the deal. This story has the potential to either be really insanely long (cuz I have lots of ideas for later) or really insanely short (though possibly part of a trilogy). At this point in time, I have no idea which one it will be, so I'm simply going to keep writing. Why am I telling you all this? I have no clue. Maybe I'm insane. That's actually quite likely…okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 10**

**Vanessa**

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jacob asks me, his voice barely above a whisper.

I nod. "Of course. I love you."

He kisses me. "I love you too, but are you positive this is what you want?"

"Jacob, if we don't do it someday, who knows when we'll get around to it? I might have to leave all of the sudden again, and I don't know if I'd be able to come back or not. And then what would we do? Sulk all the rest of our lives because we know that the one of few chances we've had to do this, we wasted on uncertainty?"

Jacob laughs softly and kisses me again. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you're completely ready."

Footsteps outside the door startle us, but they stop. I grin. This is exciting. We're about to start again, when the footsteps come back and knock on my door. We scramble to hide what we've started, and I nervously call out, "Come in."

Kyle enters the room, and looks quizzically at the two of us. "What were you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say right away, and I know that he can tell I'm lying. I've never been a good liar.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing," Jacob answers, a little slower than me. Kyle raises an eyebrow. He stares at the gap between us, and sees a little bit that we failed to hide. He gasps.

"I…you…whatthefreakinghell?!" he exclaims, talking slowly at first but then extremely quickly. He walks over and parts us, looking in amazement at the board game sitting there. "You were playing _Candyland_?! That's a kids' game!!"

"No," I say defensively. "It can be played by anyone of any age."

Kyle grabs the box and reads out loud. "'Recommended for players age 3-10'." He looks at us. "Oh, yeah, it's totally not a kids' game."

I feel myself blushing. "Since when is it a crime to want to be young?" I attack.

"Well…that's besides the point," Kyle waves me off. "Besides, I didn't come in here to argue, I came in here to gather you up."

"What's going on?" I frown.

"Delilah's in the hospital, and we're all going to visit her," he answers.

"Even Arkarian?"

"Yes. Ethan's created an illusion on his hair and eyes to make them look normal. Now, enough questions, let's go!"

We don't bother to put the game away, but just run out of there.

**Clara**

It takes a lot of effort for me to not close my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I was pretty tired when we started to go shopping. Two hours of shopping, close to an hour of crying, and my somewhat sleepless night are all making me almost fall asleep. I haven't left Delilah's side since we got to the hospital. The other girls left, mostly to round up as many of the others as they could find, but I suspect that some of them might have gone to get food of some sort. Not that I can blame them. It's almost five, and none of us have eaten since noon. I feel my stomach rumble, a sign of my hunger. My eyelids droop again, but I shake myself awake at the sound of footsteps. A nurse walks in.

"We've contacted your mother and brother," she says in a low voice to me. "They said they're on their way."

I nod, barely taking it in. When we got to the hospital, the doctors took Delilah straight to the emergency section. They shook off the rest of the girls, and tried to make me go away, but I told them that Delilah's my sister and that I refuse to wait outside, no matter what they do to her. They shrugged and let me tag along, which was a good decision. I was so upset that I would have used my power, regardless of the Guard's rules, if it meant I could stay with Delilah.

My sister stirs on her bed. My eyelids snap open, and I didn't even realize they'd been closed. Groggily, Delilah opens her eyes. Oh, how I envied those dark green eyes when I was little. "C…Clara?" she asks, voice a little shaky.

"Yes, it's me," I whisper, clasping her hand. "I'm here, you're okay."

She blinks. "What happened?" she asks, rubbing her head with her other hand. She stops when she feels the stitches on her forehead.

I tell her. "They had to do some surgery on you," I say after I finish the story. "They're amazed that you lived through that."

She smiles weakly. "It's just a good thing Isabel stopped when she did, or they'd be even more amazed," she says, her voice returning to normal.

I smile back. "Still, though, we're lucky she got to you in time, or you'd…" I trail off. We don't need to be Truthseers to know what I was about to say. Something the nurse said clicks in my brain. "Oh, Mum's going to be coming," I tell her.

"Really?" Her smile fades slightly.

"Yeah, and Seth, too."

The smile fades entirely now. "They shouldn't be coming," she whispers, and I can't tell if it's fear or resentment in her voice.

I frown. "Why not?"

"I meant to tell you…about them……………they…………………" I can tell she's trying to hold onto consciousness, but it eludes her mental grasp, and her head flops back down on her pillow.

I sigh. I'm about to follow my sister's lead and fall asleep, when I hear footsteps in the hall. Lots of them. I open my eyes, looking towards the door. In walks the whole group. My eyes widen, and a nurse who's working in the room turns. She walks over to them and says something, most likely telling them that only a certain number of visitors can be in the room at a time. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Vanessa, and Jacob leave to wait outside the door. Everyone else walks towards me and Delilah. Kyle pulls up a chair and sits beside me, draping an arm around my neck. I lean into him, closing my eyes. He holds me in both his arms, and the last thing I hear before falling asleep is Kyle whispering "I love you," to me.

**There, sort of a touching/funny chapter. I'm sorry, I just had to put that thing there for Vanessa and Jacob. I couldn't resist! –grins sadistically- So, what was Delilah trying to tell Clara? It's probably blatantly obvious, but I like to know how many people can guess it, because sometimes I'm shocked by how not obvious things are that I find totally obvious. Hmmmmm…I said the word "obvious" three times in that last sentence…anyway, REVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVIEW!!**


	11. Delilah

**Hmmmmmmm………………I seem to be writing an awful lot of Clara's POV lately……………………okay, different character now! Here goes!**

**Chapter 11**

**Delilah**

I wake up to the sound of voices. I can tell that Clara still hasn't left my side, which I'm grateful for. She's talking to someone…two people, actually. I keep my eyes closed, not sure if I want to be awake around these people, and strain my ears to try and listen to the voices.

"You came at a pretty bad time," Clara says, a hint of excitement in her voice, though I can't tell why.

"Well, we would have come earlier," says an older woman's voice, "but I had a hard time convincing Steve to stay home."

If my eyes were open, they would've widened at that statement. I know who both the people are now; my mum and Seth. Steve is Mum's latest boyfriend.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just bring him along?" Clara asks.

_Because she knows I hate him,_ I tell my sister. I know she's been trained enough to not show when another Truthseer communicates to her, so I'm not worried about Mum finding out that I'm awake.

_I didn't know you were awake,_ she starts nervously. _How long…how much of the conversation did you hear?_

I tell her. _Why? Was something said that you don't want me to know about?_

_No…uh…gotta go!_

I roll my eyes beneath my eyelids. But I can tell by the changed atmosphere in the room that someone saw that, so I have no choice but to open my eyes. As soon as I do so, I see Mum's face leaning over me. I jump, startled.

"M-Mum," I say. "You scared me!"

She looks concerned. "Sorry, dear, I didn't mean to. It's nice to see you awake and doing somewhat alright." She hugs me tight until I can barely breathe.

"Can't…………breathe…………" I gasp, and she lets go. I take some deep breaths, and feel my racing heart go back to normal. She looks concerned again, but I see right through her face. She's disappointed that she didn't kill me.

"Oh, Delilah," she exclaims. "I was so worried when you weren't in your room. I thought someone had taken you!"

"Mum, get a grip. I'm 24, and I can take care of myself. In fact, I wouldn't have been living with you if I'd been able to find a place of my own! You're way too protective of me! Oh, and what's this I hear about the fact that Seth is forced to still live with you?" As soon as I say that, I know I shouldn't have. I only just heard that from Clara about a minute before I said it. I find myself hoping against hope that Mum won't figure out how I knew that.

She does her best to seem confused, but her eyes betray her. I can tell that she's figured it out. "Were you awake this whole time?" she asks, playing the part of a hurt mother. What she's really asking is, "Are you a Truthseer?" If I say yes, she'll act offended that I didn't want to talk to her, when I'm really telling her that yes, I am a Truthseer. Then she'll find out about the Guard, and whatnot. If I say no, however, I'm basically saying that I'm a Truthseer, because how else would I know something that was said while I was out cold? So, I go with the only other choice.

I shrug. "Off and on," I tell her. "I was awake for some, but then I went out again." She can't possibly draw any conclusions out of that.

"Oh." She relaxes after that, and she's not just pretending. "Alright, then."

I consider telling Clara what I know about Mum and possibly Seth, but I'm distracted by someone standing in the doorway. He looks at Mum, and his eyes go wide.

"Dillon?" asks Clara, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes dart from Clara, to me, to Mum.

"Um…someone told me you were here," he says, talking to Mum, "so I came to see you."

"Well?" Mum asks, voice sharp. "Make it quick. As you can see, I'm busy here, Bastian."

Time seems to stop. Realization dawns on me, as I figure out why Dillon looked so familiar the first time I saw him. He's always over at home, talking to Mum and (as I suspect…not totally sure if I'm right) training with her. I see from the faces of some of the Named still in the room that they recognize the name Mum called Dillon as well.

"Uh…Mrs. Swanson?" Isabel starts shakily. "Don't you mean Dillon? Because that's his name, not Bastian." I almost grin at her cleverness. She's backed Mum into a corner. Mum will have to either admit what I already know, or feign forgetfulness. If she chooses the latter, I'm not sure how to catch her. Although, I have the added advantage of being able to read past her face.

Dillon helps her, though. "Yeah. My name's Dillon. You keep calling me that other name, but it's wrong, Catrina." Once he says this, his eyes widen. This time, I actually do grin. Now the whole room knows what I've known since before I came to Angel Falls: my mother and possibly brother are in the Order, and Mum's taken Lathenia's place as leader. I know Lathenia's name because of Mum, and I've met her a few times.

Of course, we can't give ourselves away, although Dillon could if he wanted to. "Mum's name is Carolynn, you idiot," I say. "You get upset at her for calling you the wrong name, when you call her by the wrong name as well? Hypocrite."

I try to silently plead with him to not turn us in, but he's not a Truthseer, so I can't do it properly.

He glares at me and opens his mouth as if to tell me off, but catches Mum's eye and falters. "I never knew she was your mum," he says instead.

"Course she is," I say. "Mine and Clara's."

"Clara's your sister?"

Mum raises an eyebrow. "You know my daughters?" she asks.

"Yes, Cat-I mean, Carolynn. They're friends of some of my friends." He looks pointedly at Ethan and Matt. I urge Matt with my thoughts to go with it, so he doesn't blow our cover, but he's already way ahead of me.

"Yeah. We've been friends with him for quite a few years now," he says, louder than normal so he can get his message across to the others, but not so loud that it's obvious what he's trying to do.

There are murmurs of agreement throughout the group. If all goes well, Mum might think that Dillon's trying to recruit us as Order members, which is something she's been trying to get me to be for years now. She knows about my earth skill and Clara's wind skill, but not about either of our Truthseeing. We both managed to conceal that from her. If Seth has any skills, I have no idea what they are.

She seems satisfied with this reasoning, and says to Dillon, "If you wait outside the room for me, I'll talk to you later." He nods and does so. "I'd like to talk to Clara and Delilah privately, please," she says, and the others get up and reluctantly go, but not before Rochelle tells Clara and me to tell her if they try anything.

"What is it, Mum?" I ask, suddenly realizing just how vulnerable Clara and I are in here. The hospital gave me my own private room, so there are no other patients in here with me, meaning that by the time somebody would realize that something's happening in here, we'd probably be long gone. I can't use my earth skill, because I'm on the second floor and it would be a little conspicuous as well as dangerous (it would drain most of my power-if not all of it), and Clara can't use her wind skill for fear of screwing things up in the room and making nurses suspicious. I open my mind completely to Rochelle, Matt, Neriah, Arkarian, and Clara, taking comfort in the fact that there is a large group of people outside who would rush in if anything went wrong.

"Well, it's just that I feel so…" I watch her, impressed, as she pretends to struggle to find the right words, "lonely since the two of you left me."

"You have Seth still," I say suspiciously.

"Yes, but he's always gone, or at friends' houses or something. I want some girl company, you know?"

I laugh and nod. Two can play at Mum's game. I understand what she's not saying. Seth either won't or can't join the Order, so she's going to try and recruit Clara and me again. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what she's after. I tell this to the other Truthseers.

"And Clara, you've been so elusive since you left us," Mum continues. "This is the first time I've seen you since you were five! You've grown up beautifully."

She grins sheepishly and looks down. I warn her not to be open about her emotions, but she assures me that she's just putting on a show like Mum and I are. I inwardly curse myself for assuming that Clara doesn't know what she's doing.

"What are you trying to say here, Mum?" I ask, not rudely.

"Well…I think it's time that my girls returned home."

**There you have it! The plot's finally here! I can tell that this will be long now, since it's already chapter 11 and the main plot's only ****just**** getting here. Anyway, review and you get a cookie (you choose the kind)!**


	12. Kyle

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Yayness!! This is going to be short, but I felt like updating, so I decided that I don't really care about its length.**

**Chapter 12**

**Kyle**

I sigh. "I hate having to wait out here, not knowing what they're saying or doing!" I exclaim.

"I'm sure that if anything was going wrong, either Clara or Delilah would have contacted one of us Truthseers," Arkarian says. He has his arm around Isabel, whose head is resting by his shoulder.

"Yeah," she agrees sleepily. "And if that happened, they'd let the rest of us………know………" With that, she falls asleep.

"Well, what if they're in such big trouble that they can't contact anyone?" I ask.

"Oh, stop being paranoid," Rochelle says. "I can't think of even one situation that would be bad enough for a Truthseer to not at least be able to scream to others."

"There must be one," I say, "but you just haven't thought of it yet!"

"Calm down," Vanessa says. "Rochelle's right."

"You don't think there are any situations that bad, either?"

She shrugs. "I didn't say that. I meant that she's right about you being paranoid."

I sigh again and sit back down in my seat. "I guess I am a bit paranoid," I admit. "I just don't like the odds."

"What can we do about it?" Ethan asks. "It's not like we can reveal ourselves to the new Order leader. Not yet, at least."

I groan and let my head fall backwards. Unfortunately, the chair I'm sitting in is right against the wall. "Ow!" I cry.

After that, there's a long silence. That is, until Isabel starts snoring.

"How can she sleep in here?" Ginny wonders out loud.

"It's been a long day," Rochelle answers, stifling a yawn. "For everyone. I'd follow her lead, but I have to be awake."

"I think you'd be able to hear if one of them called us even if you're asleep," Neriah says. "I'd say you're safe to sleep. For now, at least."

"Yeah," Rochelle says, closing her eyes. "I guess you're right…"

I groan again. "What's taking them so long in there? It's already been five minutes!"

Just then, there's a loud crash coming from inside the room. At once, Isabel and Rochelle wake up, and all of us rush through the door. When we get there, we find Clara floating in the sky, and Delilah on her feet.

Their mum is standing between the two of them, and their brother is nowhere to be seen.

"Do you girls really think you can fight me?" their mum asks. "I raised you. I trained you, Delilah. How do you expect to win?"

"I got you once before," Clara says. "And I was new to my skill then."

Delilah looks from her mother to her sister, then looks down. "There's no point, Clara," she says, hopelessly. "We may have gotten stronger, but so has she."

I'm itching to go in further and help, but we won't interfere unless we're needed.

"So," their mum says, "are you going to come with me like good girls, or will I have to drag you alongside me?"

Not taking her eyes off the ground, Delilah answers. "We'll come," she says. "We have no other choice."

"No!" Clara screams. "Delilah, you don't know what you're saying! We don't have to go!"

Their mum grins sadistically. "The Order will be glad to have you two," she says, and with a flick of her wrist, both sisters are pulled to her side, Delilah still looking down, and Clara still fighting.

"NOOOOO!" I scream, trying to run after them, but I'm held down. The three women disappear into the night. "She's gone," I whisper, tears flowing down my cheeks.

**Aren't I evil? Oh, but it's so damn fun to be evil! Well…only when it comes to writing, of course. Review!**


	13. Vanessa

**Alright, who's ready to know what's happening to Clara and Delilah? Well, too bad, because I just noticed a small plot hole I forgot to fill in, and this chapter will be spent (at least in part) doing just that. Here goes! I'm thinking of switching back to only using one person's POV per chapter, unless the chapter's too short otherwise………I'm sure I said that somewhere already, but I can't find it………oh well. Must be one of my other fics………**

**Chapter 13 (uh oh…unlucky number...)**

**Vanessa**

Kyle sinks to the ground. I go to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "It's okay," I say soothingly. "They're strong girls; I'm sure they'll be able to figure some way out of this."

"I guess," he says, sniffing.

Somehow, we manage to all get out of the hospital without too many questions being asked of us, and Dillon comes along as well. Once we're out of sight of mostly everybody, Matt rounds on Dillon.

"Why did you go back to the Order?" he asks. "I thought you were in the Guard for good!"

Dillon shifts uncomfortably and looks at the ground.

"And why did you try to take my daughter from me?" Isabel adds, obviously unaware that she asked this of him a while ago.

He looks at her. "I already told you. Catr…I mean, Carolynn, made me do it."

"Why?! What would she want with a little kid?"

Even though I'm not in the Guard, I know the answer to Isabel's question before she's finished asking it.

"She wants someone to shape," I say, surprising everyone. "She wants somebody with skills that she can mould into the perfect Order soldier, and since we don't know what Kiara's skills are yet, Carolynn thought her a perfect option."

Jacob blinks. "How do you know this?" he asks me.

I shrug. "I just sort of…know," I answer truthfully.

Neriah stares at Dillon. "What I'd like to know is how you got away from the Tribunal."

"They let me out for good behaviour."

"Well, then," Matt says, "we'll just have to give you back to them and tell them to keep you locked up and not let you out at all. You'll be a prisoner of the Guard for the rest of your life."

Isabel's eyes widen. "Matt-" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"Don't you think he deserves it? For turning against us all just when we thought he was really on our side?"

She hesitates. "It's still not fair to keep him locked up for life," she says finally, not completely answering her brother's question.

"Don't you think that, if given the chance, he'd try to kill us all? He already tried to kill Clara."

I see Kyle's head go down at those words. Isabel bites her lip. "Well, what if we do give him a chance?"

Everyone looks at her like she's crazy, even Dillon.

She sighs. "I mean, why not let him spy for us? Carolynn would think that he's still on her side, so nothing would change in his ranking there. That way, he's still serving us, he doesn't have to be locked up, and the Order won't suspect anything."

There's silence as this is thought about. "It's a pretty good idea," Arkarian says, "And I'm not just saying that."

"Yes," Matt says slowly, "it's a pretty good idea. But still has some flaws. Dillon could easily betray us and spy on us for the Order instead of the other way around."\

"You just don't want to trust him, do you?" Arkarian accuses.

"No, I don't. And for good reason!"

"Well-"

"GUYS!" I yell. They look at me. "He's getting away." I point. Dillon's running from the group. Matt blinks a few times before running after him.

Dillon looks behind him to see Matt coming, and runs even faster; faster than I thought possible for any mortal human. Unfortunately for Dillon, Matt's not mortal.

We all watch the chase. "This could take a while," Isabel says, "And I'm really tired. I'm sure Matt won't mind if we're not here when he gets back. Someone could give him a message, and we could all go home and go to bed. Anyone agree?"

There's a tired murmur of agreement from the majority of the group. Neriah looks at us all. "I'll go after Matt," she says. "He might need the extra help, and I'll let him know that you all went home."

Isabel hugs Neriah. "Thanks," she says, then walks over to Arkarian. He takes one look at how tired she is and picks her up, carrying her the rest of the way. I smile at the sight.

Jacob looks at me. "Do you want me to do the same?" he asks.

I laugh. "No, I'm fine to walk."

He sighs in relief. "Good, cuz I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you."

I laugh again. "Are you saying I'm fat?" I ask, pretending to be upset.

He raises an eyebrow, making sure I'm not serious first. "No, I'm saying that I'm weak."

This makes me laugh a third time; Jacob is anything but weak. He's got some nice muscles.

We walk to his house. I'm thinking of calling it home soon.

We go inside, walking to the bedroom. As soon as the bed's in sight, I kick my shoes off and flop down on it with a sigh and begin to fake snore. Jacob sits down on the other side, swinging himself up.

"Are you really gonna go to sleep right now?" he asks, a fake pout on his face. I open one eye.

"Why?" I ask. "What do you have in mind?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wake up and smile. Sunlight is streaming through the window, and I can tell it's going to be an awesome day. I wake Jacob up, and then we get dressed and go into the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast today," I declare. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asks.

"What? I'm good at cooking with magic."

"Still…"

"Well, you can't expect me to let you have all the fun, can you?"

"Come on, Vanessa. Why don't you just let me cook?"

I sigh, raising my hands in defeat. "Fine, you win." Then I sit down. This is a regular part of our mornings; we argue over who gets to cook, I end up letting Jacob do so, and then he makes something really insanely delicious. It always goes the same way.

After breakfast, we meet up with the rest of the group, minus Matt and Neriah, on the hill by Isabel and Arkarian's place.

Hermione stretches herself out on the grass as soon as she gets there. We all follow her lead. For the most part, we just lie there on the grass, enjoying the sun. I close my eyes, remembering last night…

Suddenly, a shadow falls over me. I see it even through my eyelids. I blink, opening my eyes. Once I do so, the shadow goes away. I hear Hermione shriek with joy.

"Draco!" she exclaims. "You finally came!"

I sit up, looking. Hermione's standing in the arms of a blonde guy who I've never met before. I can tell that she's ecstatic about his arrival.

I clear my throat. She looks over. "You going to introduce all of us?" I ask. She grins and does so.

As glad as I am that Hermione's happy, I can't help but think that this could complicate matters a bit.

**Sorry to end it there, but I'm running low on ideas to use in Vanessa's POV right now…whatever. It's already plenty long, right? Right. Review!!**


	14. Clara

**Who's ready for a glimpse of what's going on with Clara and Delilah?! Well, here it is!!**

**Chapter 14 (oh good, the bad luck is over now)**

**Clara**

"NO!" I scream. "You can't make me do this!"

Mum sighs impatiently. "Come on, Clara, cooperate with me here! I'm trying to help you."

I glare at her. "Some help you're being."

"Just tell me what you've been doing for the last 16 years, and I won't have to hurt you."

I laugh a very humourless laugh. "You won't have to hurt me? What do you call all this, then?" I'm strapped to a wall, and it's seriously like one of those cliché movies where the villain captures the hero, tortures them, and tries to get them to talk. In fact, I think I feel like making this even more cliché than it already is… "I'll never talk," I declare, and it takes quite a bit of control to stop myself from bursting into laughter.

Mum raises an eyebrow. "Really, now, Clara, don't you think that's a little much? I'm just asking from the point of view of a concerned mother."

"If that's true, then why am I strapped to a wall in a dungeon full of torture devices?"

She looks around the room. "Oh, these? They're just movie props. I was in quite a few movies over the past bit."

"Oh really. Why haven't I ever heard of them?"

I've stumped her. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just find out for myself."

Before I know what's happening, she's diving into my mind. I had no clue she was a Truthseer. If I had known, I probably would have kept my thoughts guarded closer.

_Guarded…Guard…oh crap!_ I suddenly realize that she'll find out…no, I have to keep at least that to myself. I struggle to throw as many walls up as I can, trying to stop Mum before she finds out that…well, before she finds out stuff I don't want her to. I have to stop thinking about that stuff!

_Oh, give up, Clara,_ Mum's voice tells me. _Your sister didn't put up this much of a fight._

_What did Delilah tell you?_ I ask, worried that she might have already blown everything.

_Hah! So there __is__ something you're keeping from me!_

_No shit, Sherlock._

_Hey! Watch your mouth, young lady!_

_Hell no. I'm not listening to you. In fact…_ I concentrate, and create a gust of wind strong enough to push Mum backwards. It works.

"You…brat!" she yells. "I don't even know why I'm bothering with you. I can make do with just Delilah…pity Seth turned out to be a dud."

"He doesn't have any skills?" I ask, confused.

"No. I thought he would, given that his father was in the Guard, but…"

"Hold on. Dad was in the Guard?"

Mum sighs. "No, not _your_ dad, just Seth's. You and Delilah have a different father from him."

"Still. If you were with someone in the Guard, why are you the Order's new leader?"

"Ah, but I didn't meet him while he was with the Guard. He switched over before we met, and it's a good thing, too."

She seems to realize that she's way off topic, and snaps back to reality. "Anyway, maybe Delilah can help me break you. Delilah!"

I hold my breath, afraid of what I might see. My sister walks in, glaring at me. My eyes widen.

"D-Delilah. H-how could you?!" I whisper, my voice unable to do much else.

"It's for the best," she says, much colder than I've ever heard her. "It's not like we could continue being in the Guard and eventually having to fight Mum."

I gasp at the fact that she just revealed one of our biggest secrets. "No!" I whisper again. "No, why did you say that?"

"So it's true, then?" Mum asks, looking between me and my sister. She nods.

"And that's not all," she goes on to reveal. "We've gotten very close with what remains of the Named, and Clara here is even considered one of them."

I feel tears slide down my face and make no attempt to stop them. "Delilah, please!" I plead. "Don't say anymore!"

"Oh, really?" Mum asks, obviously intrigued. "What else is there?"

Delilah glances at me, at my tear filled eyes, and looks back to Mum. "There's also a small group of people from England who are witches and wizards, and they're helping the Named out. One of them is Clara's boyfriend."

Since I know that Mum will probably use this information against me, I don't mention that Kyle proposed to me a little while back, before Delilah had to go to the hospital. I obviously said yes, and I honestly don't think anybody knows except the two of us. So, I continue pleading with Delilah, to no effect.

After a while, Seth pops his head in. "Mum, the toilet's broken again," he announces. Mum sighs in frustration. "I'll be right there," she says, then turns to Delilah. "Keep her in here," she says, and Delilah nods.

Once Mum and Seth are gone, Delilah comes over to me. "I'm sorry," she whispers, her voice back to normal. "I had to say and do all that. If you were wise, you'd do what I'm doing. We have to let Mum think that we're on her side, when in reality, we're still siding with the Guard. She can't know this, or she'll try and kill us."

I'm still very confused. "Why would she kill her own daughters?" I ask.

"What do you think happened to our dad and Seth's dad? Do you think they just up and left?"

My eyes widen again. "You mean, she…?"

Delilah nods. "I'm really surprised Seth is still around. I thought that Mum would have killed him when she discovered he was of no use to her. But I guess that, since he was her first child, not to mention her only boy, she kind of wanted to keep him around."

I nod slowly, still trying to take this all in. "So, if you're just acting all this 'working for Mum' stuff," I start, "then why did you tell her our – and my – secrets? I understand that you want her to trust you, but still."

She sighs. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. But know this: Seth isn't actually useless. He pretended not to have any skills when he was little, because he knew enough back then to know the difference between good and evil, and he could tell that Mum is evil. So he hid his skills from her." Delilah half grins. "The toilet's not really broken. That's just a distraction to get Mum out of the way while I tell you all this."

"Well, then, why hasn't she discovered that yet?"

Delilah smirks slightly. "I didn't tell you what Seth's skill is, did I? You know how I have earth and you have air? Well, Seth has water. He's making it seem like the toilet's overflowing, when it's not really."

I grin, just realizing something. "I thought of something funny," I say.

"What's that?"

"You know the old rhyme, 'March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers'?"

She nods.

"Well, I was born in March and my main skill is wind. Seth was born in April and his main skill is water. You were born in May and your main skill is earth. Isn't it funny?"

Delilah snickered slightly, careful not to laugh too loud, or else Mum will hear.

"So, is Seth part of the Guard, then?" I ask.

"Yeah. He only lives here with Mum so he can keep the Guard informed of what she's planning, since she doesn't worry about the fact that he can hear her when she's talking about her plans. She's actually kind of stupid, in a way."

We hear footsteps coming back, and Delilah retreats to her previous spot. I try to look forlorn like before as Mum comes in for the next round of "torture".

**There you have it, folks! That's the plan over there, I guess…although there was no plan at the beginning of this chapter…I'd like to thank ****ThePurpleRose**** for being my beta reader, cuz I realized I really need one…**


	15. Delilah and Isabel

**Hey, guys! If you haven't already, I urge you to check out my latest fic "GoT Credits". I think it's pretty damn funny. Anyways, I'm going to revert to what I did in the first crossover when Kyle got captured, and, at the beginning of every chapter until this issue blows over somehow, I'll have a small little bit in either Clara or Delilah's POV, but the majority of the chapter will be a different POV. So, I'll shut up now (ThePurpleRose made me hyper), and get on with typing the chapter!!**

**Readers: -clap and cheer loudly-**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I talk too much…**

**Chapter 15 (even farther away from the bad luck, now!)**

**Delilah**

I act as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened, silently hoping that Mum didn't figure out the fact that Seth was using his water skill to "overflow" the toilet. If she discovers that Seth isn't really useless, she might go on to suspect that I'm not really on her side.

"How'd it go?" Mum asks me.

"I convinced Clara that the Order is much better than the Guard," I start, "and she agrees that if there came a fight, that the Order would definitely win. She's ours, now."

I look at Clara, pleading with my eyes for her to play along. Of course, I _could_ use thoughts, but there's absolutely no way to shield those conversations from Mum, and I don't want her to know everything. She looks meaningfully back, and I know she won't betray me.

"Yeah," she says, voice smooth. "With my wind, Delilah's earth, and your…what are your skills, anyway?"

Mum blinks. "Ice," she replies, and it takes a lot to keep my eyes from widening.

"So, with my wind, Delilah's earth, and your ice," Clara continues, either not realizing what I just did, or pretending not to care, "the Order shall be more powerful than ever, and there'll be no way to stop us!"

It takes a lot to stop myself from rolling my eyes; she's really laying it on thick. Then I remember what Mum said. "So, Mum," I start, "your ice skill. Is it one where you need water to freeze first, or can you created the ice? Cuz in order for me to use my earth skill, I need to be able to have contact with earth for it to work properly. I mean, I'd need to be on the first floor of a building or outside where there's grass and stuff. I can still use my skill when I'm above ground, but it's harder and uses more energy."

I realize what I said after I say it, and know that when Mum finds out that we're really with the Guard, she has a weapon to use against me.

"Yeah, and I need to be able to have some form of air around me," Clara says. "I can work with other gasses, but they're a bit more difficult."

Oh well. Maybe now that we've both revealed secrets about our skills, Mum will be more inclined to tell us what we want to know. Or, more importantly, what I want to know.

"Well, I can create ice out of nowhere, but it works best if there's water beforehand."

The way she says this makes me suspicious…"Is the toilet fixed?" I ask.

Mum has an evil glint in her eye. "Why yes, yes it is."

"Good. I'm gonna go use it…"

I walk slowly out of the dungeon type room, then when I'm out of hearing range, break into a run. I check every bathroom, but it's not until I reach the top floor that I find Seth.

"Oh…my…god…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Isabel**

I pull Hermione over to the side. "You do realize that any plans we could have made to get Clara and Delilah back will have to be put on hold now, right?"

She shrugs. "Not necessarily," she informs me. "Draco and I could just stay behind. He wouldn't much care."

"How would you explain where we're all going, though?"

"I wouldn't. I'd 'forget' to tell him that you guys would be gone."

I sigh. "I don't feel comfortable with all the lying and hiding the truth. But at the same time…Hermione, do you trust Draco?"

She blinks, surprised. "Of course. I'd trust him with my life."

I bite my lip. "I don't know. We'll have to all talk about it…chances are pretty good that there's going to be a meeting called to figure out what to do about Draco…ugh!" I lay down on the grass again. "This leading thing is harder than Matt, Arkarian, and Harry make it look!"

Hermione looks at me. "Are we done here, now?" she asks.

I nod. She leaves, presumably to spend more time with Draco. Just then, I sense something. Frowning, I sit up, concentrating on the source. It's not me…it's not Ginny…it's not Rochelle…it's not Neriah…it's not Hermione…both Clara and Delilah are too far away for me to be able to even sense if it was one of them…so that means…

I get up and walk over to Vanessa. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looks at Jacob, who's beside her, then back at me. "Sure. What's up?"

I start to say it, then stop. I can't decide if it's best to say it now while Jacob's around or talk to just Vanessa and let her tell Jacob on her own.

"Is everything alright, Isabel?" Jacob asks.

I bite my lip again. I decide to just tell them both. "Well, I thought I felt something, and it's something I haven't felt for four years," I start, hoping that I won't have to say it outright; that I can just hint at it and they'll get my meaning. "It's…something that I feel with both my sixth sense and my healing skill, and it can only come from a girl…or should I say, a woman." I look at the two of them, and they're both confused. I sigh and decide to just spit it out. "Vanessa, you're pregnant."

She blinks. "What?!" she exclaims. "And you know this how??"

"I'm a healer. I can sense things that have to do with the human (or animal) body."

Jacob stares straight ahead for a few minutes, not really blinking much.

I look at him. "Yeah. I didn't know if I should tell you now, or wait for you to find out on your own."

Vanessa takes a deep breath. "Well," she says, "at least we have pretty much all of the nine months to plan things out," she says, and I can tell that she still can't fully comprehend what I'm saying.

"Hold on; when was it?" I ask. "Not to be intrusive, or anything, but…"

"Last night," she says, and she smiles as she remembers.

"Wow," I say, surprised at how far my healing skill has come along. "I'm getting good…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I could detect your pregnancy the day after it happened," I say. "That's way better than any store bought pregnancy test!"

She laughs, and Jacob is still staring ahead. "Jacob hasn't blinked for the past five minutes," she notices.

"I'm concerned, but also fascinated," I say simply.

He continues staring ahead. "Maybe you should leave us for a bit," she suggests, so I do.

I can't help but wonder what's happening to Clara and Delilah.

**Hehehe…that was fun! Well, so much for subtlety! Review and you get something special!!**


	16. Delilah and Kyle

**I'm finally back!! Yay me!! Oh, sadly, my GoT credits got deleted………I guess that didn't like it……anyway, I just remembered (with help from the chapters I've already written and now re-read) what my brilliant ideas for this fic were!! Yay me again!! So, without further ado (what is "ado" and why don't we want any more of it??), I give you…………………**

**Chapter 16**

**Delilah**

"Seth!" I exclaim. He's trapped in a block of ice, most likely made by Mum using his water.

_Delilah!_ he screams in my head. _Get me out of here!!_

I nod. "I'm on it," I tell him, and start to call on my earth skill to get some vines to crush the ice around my brother. I realize after I start that I'm currently on the third floor.

"This is gonna hurt," I tell myself before using all the strength I can muster.

_What the hell are you doing, idiot?!_ Seth asks me.

"Trying to free you!" I reply.

_But we're on the third floor!!_

"You think I don't know that?!" I scream. The floor starts to shake and I call on even more of my power. "Come on, vines, get up here already!" They do so eventually, but by that time, I'm already almost drained of power. The vines finally break through the floor, and I wearily direct them to the ice block in which Seth is trapped. They tangle around it, squeezing tighter and tighter until the ice cracks and then shatters.

"You're very stupid, little sis," Seth informs me.

"I know," I tell him, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. "I also just saved your life."

He eyes me suspiciously. "You just grabbed vines from three floors off the ground, and you're still conscious?"

I think about it for a minute before nodding. "Yes, I guess that's right."

"Wow," he says. "I'm impressed. You must have gotten better since the last time I saw you. A few years ago, that would have killed you."

I grin weakly. "Yep, and yet here I am, alive and mostly well…just a little bit tired…"

Seth suddenly gets serious. "Well, we don't have time for you to rest. Mum knows."

I feel very much awake and alert now that he's said that. "What? She knows?"

He nods. "Yes. She knows that I'm not useless and she knows that you and Clara are just pretending to be on her side. By the way, how is Clara doing now? I only got to briefly see her while Mum and I were visiting you."

I jump up. "From what you've said, Clara's about to be killed!" The two of us run to the dungeon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyle**

We – that is, the Named, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Vanessa, and I – are sitting around on stools inside of Arkarian's chambers, discussing what to do now that Draco's here.

"We're still going to find Clara and Delilah, right?" I ask, almost forgetting to add the "and Delilah" part.

All eyes turn to Matt and Harry, who are sitting side by side at what could be called the head of the circle, as they are our leaders.

"Of course we're still going to find them," Matt assures us.

Harry continues from there. "We just have to decide whether to leave Draco here with someone else-" he looks at Hermione, "or if we can trust him enough to bring him with us. I'm personally leaning more towards leaving him here, but if more people think we should take him with us and have good reason for us to trust him-" he looks at Hermione again, "then we'll do that."

"I say we bring him," Hermione says, to nobody's surprise. "Sure, he didn't use to be very nice…but I know we can trust him! I just know it!"

Harry blinks. "I said _good_ reason to trust him," he says, and Hermione's face falls. "Let's take a vote. How many people think we should trust him?"

Hermione, Rochelle, Arkarian, and Neriah raise their hands. Hermione looks around at the raised hands and frowns – she knows she's not going to win.

"And how many think we should leave him here with Hermione to keep him company?"

Harry, Matt, Isabel, Ethan, Vanessa, Jacob, Ginny, and I raise our hands.

"Okay then," Harry continues, "It's decided. Hermione will keep Draco here while the rest of us search for Clara and Delilah."

"What should I tell him if he asks where you guys all are?" Hermione inquires.

"Tell him you have no idea," Matt says.

Isabel glares at her brother. "Does she really have to lie about it?"

"It's technically not lying," Matt defends. "It's sort of the truth, because she won't know where we are. We don't even know where we'll be, because we have no idea where Carolynn took her daughters."

At that second, Kiara runs into the room, grabbing onto Isabel's leg.

She picks Kiara up and puts her on her lap. "What's wrong, dear?" she asks.

"He's back!" the four-year-old exclaims, close to tears. "The scary man is back!"

We all try to think of what Kiara could possibly mean by "the scary man". It's Arkarian who gets it first.

"Dillon," he says, and Isabel looks at Matt.

"I thought you and Neriah caught him," she says accusingly.

"We tried," Matt answers. "But it turns out that his other skill is speed. He managed to outrun me and Neriah, and then we couldn't find him anymore, no matter how hard we tried. Of course, none of that would have happened if _someone_ hadn't argued about whether or not to give Dillon over to the Tribunal."

Isabel places Kiara on the floor, stands up, and proceeds to walk over to her brother. She glares at him, breathing heavily. We all sense how angry she is, and Arkarian gets up, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She resists his calming and shrugs his hand off before slapping Matt three times. She goes to do it again, but Arkarian grabs hold of her wrists, holding them behind her back. She struggles to break free, and Rochelle comes over to help. As soon as Rochelle's hands touch Isabel's skin, she screeches.

Rochelle instantly lets go, and Isabel turns her attention from Matt to Rochelle, who holds her hands up slightly.

"I thought you had your hands under control!" Isabel shrieks, rubbing her arm.

"I thought so, too!" Rochelle defends. "But it shouldn't matter anyway, because you can just heal it, right?"

Isabel nods, calming down slightly. She stops rubbing her arm and lets it linger on the spot where the impact was made. Her face goes from calm to worried in about three seconds.

"I can't do it," she says disbelievingly. "I can't heal myself!"

**Ooooh…another problem…and also another cliffhanger! I like writing those…they're fun…what happened to Isabel's skill? Why can't she heal herself? After all, when she was just getting the skill, she was the first person she was able to heal, so shouldn't that mean that she's able to heal herself all the time? The answer to this, and many other questions, will be answered in the next chapter! So review and tell me why you think Isabel's skill doesn't work anymore...it will be interesting to see if anyone can come up with the answer I did...  
**


	17. Clara and Isabel

**Woot! Another update this soon? I'm on a roll here! Either that or I just really love writing this fic…or it could be because I don't have a life…yeah, possibly that…This chapter will be quite funny and cliché…I like that about it…there sure are a lot of "dot, dot, dots" in this sentence…**

**Chapter 17**

**Clara**

"It was a nice try," Mum says, "But I'm smarter than that. I should have known that you girls wouldn't crack that easily. I wouldn't have, and I taught you two everything you know."

Delilah is in the dungeon with me, as is Seth, and Mum's explaining how she figured everything out. Why is it that villains always feel the need to explain their plans to their victims? Does it make them feel superior or something? Maybe they just like feeling like they've outsmarted their rivals.

"Correction," I say, "you taught Delilah and Seth everything they know. Not me. I ran away, remember?"

"Actually," Delilah corrects me, "she just taught me. Until now, she didn't know that Seth had any skills."

Mum blinks. "Yes, well, that's besides the point. You guys are ruining my evil rant, here!"

I roll my eyes. "Sorry, Your Majesty," I say sarcastically.

She glares at me. "As well you should be," she says. "Anyway, don't you want to know how I figured everything out?"

I examine my nails. "Might as well. We've gotta do something while we're waiting for everyone to bust us out of here."

Delilah nods. Seth looks confused. Mum grins. "And what makes you think that you'll be rescued?" she asks me, crossing her arms.

"You seriously know nothing about my friends, do you?" I ask her. "It's how we work. Someone gets captured, the villain reveals his or her plan to whoever the victim is, and then the rest of the group comes and busts the person's ass outta there. Or in this case, peoples' asses. Last time this happened it was Kyle who got captured. Now he's in the position I was four years ago."

Delilah looks at me. "I'll tell you the story later," I tell her.

"Yes, anyway, can I get on with my story now?" Mum asks impatiently.

I sigh. "If you must."

"Great. So, I go upstairs to check the toilet, right, and what do I see? Seth sitting there, calmly directing the water with his hands."

Delilah shoots Seth a look. He shrugs. "How was I supposed to know that she would come that quickly?" he says innocently.

"Anyway," Mum continues, "you can imagine how upset I was that I'd missed out on training him, so I taught him a lesson on defying me and pretending not to have skills."

"In other words," Delilah supplies, "you trapped him in ice."

Mum nods. "Exactly." She grins sadistically. "But since that lesson apparently failed to stick, I may as well teach all three of you right now."

"I'd just like to point out the fact that we're in a dungeon, which is really close to the ground," Delilah says.

"And there is always air around for me to use," I add, "unless we're in space for some reason."

We all look at Seth. "Um…there are pipes underground?" he tries. He's obviously new at this.

"Yes, yes," Mum says tiredly. "And I can create ice out of thin air. Big deal. We can all do something to each other, so why don't we get a move on and start fighting already?"

I shrug. "You're the boss, boss."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Isabel**

I start to freak out. "Why can't I heal myself?" I ask nobody in particular, before turning to Arkarian. "Come on, if anyone knows the answer, it'll be you!"

Arkarian shrugs. "I honestly have no idea," he says. I turn to Matt. He shakes his head as well.

"Sorry, Isabel," he says. "Just because I'm Immortal doesn't mean I know everything."

"Wait a minute," Arkarian says. I turn back to him. "Something just clicked. Four years ago, my father enhanced each of our skills, right?"

Each of us who was there nods.

"Well, he's been dead for a long time now, and what if the enhancements are disappearing because of that?"

We all think about it for a while, then Matt says, "It's possible."

"Okay then," I say slowly, "Why is my healing the first thing to go?"

"Because," Ethan supplies, "you were the last of us all to draw your skill out."

"What about Matt?" I ask. "He was after me."

"Yes," Matt says, "but Immortal power doesn't 'surface' like regular skills. It's simply there until the user learns how to use it. With regular skills, however, they show up whenever they feel like it."

"And out of the non-Immortals in the group," Arkarian continues, "you were the last person whose skills appeared."

I think about this. It's true. Arkarian had his skills for a really long time; Ethan probably got his a few years after he was brought into the Guard; Rochelle worked in the Order for years before she joined us, which means she must have had her skills for a while; Neriah had her initial skills before being made Immortal, and her mother worked with her on drawing those out (probably literally) for quite a few years; and then the other three of the original Named who got affected by the enhancing were Jimmy, Shaun, and Carter, all of whom are adults and definitely got their skills before I did.

"And I only got mine a year before I joined you guys," Rochelle says, "so I would be next in line. Makes sense, then, that I can't control my hands as well as I used to be able to."

"So what you're saying," I ask Arkarian, "is that each of us is going to have our skills taken away one by one in order of most recently acquired to least recently?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Except for Matt and Neriah. Well, Neriah will lose her other skills, but not her Immortality. Just like you and I won't lose our anti-ageing skill."

"Well, this is nice and all," Kyle says, "but can we please focus on what the meeting was originally about? Saving Clara? Oh, and Delilah too."

I glare at Kyle. "Look, I don't care if the ruler of the world gets captured right now. If we can't work out a way to stop this skill draining from going further than it already has, and possibly get me my healing back, we're not going to be able to save anyone."

"So in other words," Kyle says, "we're just going to leave Clara to die?"

"I know you love Clara," I say, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to constantly ignore the fact that Delilah is captured, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says in an overly sweet voice. "I didn't mean to care so much about my fiancé's well-being."

That shuts me up. "I had no idea you guys were engaged."

"There might be a way," Arkarian says, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"To do what?" I ask.

"To stop everyone's skills from going away, restore your healing, and also save Delilah and Clara."

I raise an eyebrow. "This is going to be complicated, isn't it?"

Arkarian grins. "Oh yeah. You can count on it."

**Ha ha ha!! I'm soooo evil!! Okay, now I'm stuck. I have no idea what Arkarian's idea is going to be…ugh, I need my idea stick so I can bonk myself on the head with it and suddenly get a brilliant idea as to what Arkarian's idea is…I just said "idea" five times in that last sentence…sweet. Anyway, review with ideas! Now it's been seven times total!**


	18. Deliah and Vanessa

**Okay, why is it that I can write more of this no prob, even when I don't know what I'm doing with it, and yet I can barely type five sentences for Love Triangles? Oh my god! I just realized that this fic will be longer than it's prequel! The first one is only 19 chapters, while this is chapter 18 and I don't think it's going to end next chapter. At least, I'm pretty sure it won't…anyway, here I go!**

**Chapter 18**

**Delilah**

Clara puts her hands down by her sides. "I'm not going to fight you," she says to Mum.

We all look at her, surprised. Even Mum doesn't quite know how to take this.

"What? Why not?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not?" Mum repeats.

"Because," Clara starts, "when I got control over my power, I promised myself that I wouldn't use it against the ones I love."

My eyes widen, and I look at Mum to see that she's having a harder time keeping her real emotions from showing.

"I made a mistake when I was five," Clara continues. "I didn't mean to hit you, Mum. I'm sorry."

_What the hell are you doing?_ I ask my sister.

_Rochelle just contacted me to say that they're all on their way,_ she replies. _I told her that Mum's trying to kill us, but she said that Isabel wouldn't much like it if there was a fight without her, so I'm supposed to distract Mum from attacking us until they can get here. I'd love some help, though._

I almost expect Mum to go running over to Clara and tell her that it wasn't her fault, that she forgives her, and that she's done being evil now. But that's just way too cheesy for even Mum to do. Instead, Mum's face hardens again.

"Well then, if you're not going to fight me, I'll just take this opportunity to kill you all," she says.

"No! Wait!" I say. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Seth, and also for trying to trick you into believing that I was on your side."

_Now I'm confused,_ Seth informs me.

_We're distracting her until help comes,_ I tell him.

_Sweet! I'm in!_

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about my skill," Seth adds.

"What is this?" Mum hisses. "Apology time?"

Clara shrugs. "Who knows? We might be about to turn ourselves over to you."

"Or," I continue, "we might just be distracting you until someone comes to rescue us. It's your choice as to which you think is the truth." I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Of course, if you assume that it's a distraction when it's really us wanting to be on your side, and then you attack us…well, that would pretty much stop us from wanting to join you, wouldn't it? So you'd better choose wisely."

_Nice,_ Clara comments. _I'm impressed. If this doesn't buy us enough time, I don't know what will._

_Clara? Delilah?_ Arkarian's voice comes through to us. _We're lost, and Isabel wants me to get directions from you two._

_Well, where are you?_ I ask.

We're in the center of Angel Falls.

_Okay, take a left when you get to the front of the mall, then a right at the next intersection. Keep going in that direction until you pass the park, and then turn left. We're in the basement of the third house on the left of that street._

_Thanks. We should be there in about ten minutes._

_I don't know if we can distract Mum for that long,_ Clara says.

_Well, please try. I'm sure that Isabel won't mind if the fight's already started when we get there, just as long as she's able to participate at least a little bit._

I assure him that we'll do our best, but then I see that Mum is getting anxious to fight. "Well," she says, "I don't really care. If this is you three trying to join me, I've got all the Order at my fingertips. I can spare three unreliable brats. And besides, I can't very well take the chance that you're distracting me while you wait for help, can I?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No, I guess you can't." An idea comes to me. "Of course, if you want to fight us, you'll have to find us first."

I call some vines up, then wrap them around myself and pull myself underground with them. I then direct the vines to take me over to the hallway leading away from the dungeon, taking care not to make more noise than necessary, then I quietly walk down the hallway towards the stairs. Once I get through the door at the top, I close it behind me and make a run for it.

_Seth, Clara!_ I call to them._ Find a way to disappear and leave to a different part of the house. If we all split up and hide, then we might be able to hold Mum off till the others get here!_

_Sounds good,_ Clara replies.

_Yeah, I'm on it,_ Seth says.

I think hard about where I can hide that Mum either won't find me or will take a long time to find me. Then I have it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vanessa**

"No, you can't!" Jacob tells me.

"And why not?" I demand.

"Because you're…well…you know…"

I roll my eyes. "You don't want me to fight because I'm a few days pregnant. Is that it?"

He looks at the ground. "Well, what if something happened to you? We don't have Isabel's healing skill to rely on if that happened."

I look over at Isabel. She comes. "How did you handle people not wanting you to fight because you're pregnant?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "It's simple, really. I just fight anyway. Usually once I'm in there, nobody's going to make me stop."

"Yeah, but if something bad happened," Jacob says, "you would have been able to heal it before."

Isabel glares at him, and walks away without a word.

"Nice going, Mr Sensitivity," I say sarcastically. "Are we there yet?" I call to Arkarian.

"Almost," he answers. "We're just about at the right street."

I sigh and keep walking without talking to anyone. On one hand, Jacob's right to be worried. On the other, it's not like I'm about to pop any second. We eventually get to the place.

"Now what?" Neriah asks.

"Now we go inside," Matt answers her.

"Without knocking?" she says, as if this is the worst thing in the world.

We all stare at her blankly.

"What?" she says.

"You have gone insane, haven't you?" Ginny asks her.

"Why? Just because I don't think it's right to enter without knocking?"

"Okay, people," I say, "let's break it up. There are worse things to worry about right now besides not knocking. Somehow, I don't think Carolynn would like it if we knocked. She wouldn't even like it that we're here, as a matter of fact."

"Then how do we open the door? It's locked, and it looks as if it would be pretty hard to break down."

Jacob goes over to it and examines it. "Easy," he says, "it's made of wood." And with that, he burns the door down.

We go inside, careful not to brush by the metal doorknob on the floor, and search for the basement.

"They've all split up, and are hiding in different places," Rochelle informs us. "But Delilah's telling us where they each are, so we can find them. Unfortunately, Carolynn's looking as well, so we have to try and find them before she does."

We find Clara first, as she's the closest to us. She runs over to Kyle and he holds her tightly. Delilah's next, and then she tells us that their brother actually does have skills and that he's on our side, so we should take him with us too.

We go to the place Delilah says Seth is hiding, and he joins our group. Then, we walk around the house to find Carolynn.

"Mum!" Clara calls. "We've got a surprise for you!"

"You stupid girl," Carolynn's voice calls back. "If you call me, then I know where to find you."

"That's the idea," Delilah calls out.

"Yeah," Seth agrees.

"Oh, all three of you in the same place? This is too easy."

She comes to where we are standing, and stares at us.

"Hi," I say, even though I doubt she knows me.

"Oh crap."

**There you have it! Next chapter is the big battle type thingie. I don't look forward to writing it, cuz I suck balls at action scenes…but, hey. At least I can write other scenes fairly well! Anyway, review!!**


	19. Isabel and Delilah

**As much as I hate battle scenes, I have no choice but to write it and get it over with…sigh…I'm so making this battle short…not to mention the fact that I'm writing this with severe writer's block. Seriously. I get the urge to write, but I can't think of what to do with my writing! It's there no matter what fic I want to write. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 19**

**Isabel**

I used to worry that without my healing skill, I'd be useless in a fight, and nobody would want me to fight with them. Now I realize how wrong I was. Ethan brought the bag holding all our weapons with him, and he passes them out right now. Or rather, they all float down into the hands of their owners.

"You're going down," I say, trying to sound braver than I'm feeling. In reality, I doubt I could take down a piece of paper, let alone a person. Of course, I keep this thought to myself.

"Oh really?" Carolynn sneers. "Prove it."

"You're at more of a disadvantage fighting us than Lathenia was," Clara says.

"How so?" her mum asks.

"Well, Lathenia was Immortal, meaning that only Matt and Neriah could kill her. You, on the other hand, are not, so any of us can kill you. Plus the fact that you're alone…I agree with Isabel. You're going down."

I smile and project my thanks to Clara. I've gotten much better at directing thoughts to certain Truthseers while keeping them away from others, so I know that this thought only reaches Clara. She gives me a small nod in recognition.

"I'll say what I said before," Carolynn says. "Prove it."

We look to Matt and Harry. Matt shrugs. "Might as well give her what she wants," he says. That's good enough for me. I run in, holding my light staff in front of me. She moves out of the way.

I blink a couple of times, trying to process what just happened. When I've gotten my wits back, I charge again. This time, more people charge as well, and I'm pleased to see that Vanessa followed my advice on just fighting anyway.

"You have to be kidding," Carolynn says, "Fourteen against one? Is this really fair?" Before anyone can answer, she selects people out of the crowd and freezes them. By the time she's done, the only ones left unfrozen are Clara, Delilah, Seth, and me. But that could just be because she didn't see me. I leap from my hiding place and run after her. She freezes me before I have a chance to attack.

"Oh come now, didn't anyone teach you to fight properly?" she teases. "You should know to never make the first move."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Delilah**

"That's not fair!" I tell Mum. "Freezing them? What the hell?!"

Mum smiles and shakes her head. "My dear daughter. You're forgetting another very important rule for fighting. Never let your emotions get in the way. If you fight me while you're angry, you'll only make mistakes, and I'll be sure to win."

This silences me.

"Why are you giving us tips that help us fight?" Clara asks, much more calmly than I could.

"Well, because I want the fight to be fair," Mum answers.

"So rather than pick out the weakest person in the group and freeze all else, so you'd only have to fight the weakest person," Seth says, "you froze everyone except us three. Why?"

"You see, if I want the fight to be fair, then why would I pick on the weakest person here? I mean, I suppose that, in theory, I _could_ just pick one person to fight, but even if I picked the strongest fighter, it still wouldn't be fair." She pauses for effect. "I figured that in order for the fight to truly be fair, I'd have to pick at least three people to fight me. And I picked you three."

"Is that really the truth?" Clara asks. "Or did you just pick us because you thought that, being your children, we wouldn't want to fight you? You know I was truly only stalling for time in the dungeon when I said I wouldn't fight you, right? Because I really have no problem with it."

Mum stares at Clara. "Okay, so you're either insanely smart, or you figured out a way to get around the fact that I've blocked my thoughts."

"Or," Clara suggests, "I may just simply have had too many big battles with villains and read too many books so that I'm easily able to tell what the master plan is, which would mean that you villains are utterly predictable. Your choice what you want to believe."

"Enough talking!" Mum yells. "It's time to fight!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to accept the fact that villains are predictable," Clara says. "I already knew that you were going to get the fight started right about now." With that, she calmly throws a gust of wind at Mum.

"So how does it feel to know that I can predict your every move?" Clara asks. "How does it feel that I have complete control over what you do and say?"

"Shut up and fight me!" Mum screeches.

"Uh uh," I say, "You're forgetting one of your own rules. Never fight angry, or we'll win." I summon the thickest vines I can, and wrap them around Mum. "I can end this all right now," I say. "All I have to do is squeeze."

"But you won't," Mum says. "Clara may think that villains are predictable, but I know that you so called 'heroes' are also predictable. I know that no matter what you say, you three won't kill me. It may be in your power to, but you won't."

"Wanna bet?" I say, squeezing the vines tighter. Clara keeps blowing wind at Mum. Seth is going around to each of the frozen people and conjuring hot water to unfreeze them. Good. I really don't want to have to kill Mum. Somebody else can, but I refuse to. I just have to make her think that I don't have a problem with it.

Somehow, Seth knows to unfreeze Jacob first. Jacob keeps to the shadows and moves slowly, not drawing any attention to himself. He then walks up between me and Clara.

"If they don't kill you," he announces, "I will." Just for emphasis, he sets both his hands on fire.

Mum looks scared at first, but then, noticing the vines around her, lightens up. I know exactly what she's thinking, but I can't do anything to prevent it from happening.

"If you burn me," she tells Jacob, "then you'll also burn these vines. And since the vines are connected to Delilah through use of her skill, you'll also be hurting her."

Jacob looks at me. I nod. "She's right." I could release the vines, therefore making it so I stay safe, but that would release Mum as well, and there's no telling where she'd go, although she'd most likely get some backup.

Jacob hesitates. "Just do it," I tell him. "I'll be fine." I know that, no matter what happens, Isabel will be able to heal me.

He takes a deep breath, then looks around at everybody else, who are now unfrozen. They see what's about to happen, and just as Jacob releases the flames to go toward Mum, Isabel screams at him.

"You idiot! You know that my healing is gone!"

Uh oh. Well, it's too late to pull back now. Even if I release the vines, there's still a chance that the tip of one might get burned, and there's also the chance that Mum could still escape or use her ice to freeze the fire. The way I have her trapped, it's impossible for her to do anything other than talk and breathe.

I look around the room, and instantly know that I would rather die than have Mum escape. I will die for this cause if I have to. As the fire comes closer, I see that it actually might come to that. I take a deep breath, and the fire hits.

**Writer's block all gone! What next? Will Delilah survive somehow? Will Isabel miraculously get her healing back and be able to save Delilah? Or will I be mean and kill one of my own OC's? You'll just have to wait to find that out, although since the fight's over now, I'll probably update soon. Review!**


	20. Just Clara

**Hmm…Clara and Delilah both seem to have quite a few near-death experiences…that'll probably stop after this one. Here goes: Will Delilah live or die? You'll just have to read on and find out…**

**Chapter 20 (frickin sweet! It's now longer than the prequel!!)**

**Clara**

It all seems to happen in slow motion. The flames hit, and Mum falls. Delilah's face goes from triumphant to pained as she feels the vines burn. Then, she starts to fall backwards. I run over to catch her.

"Delilah!" I look over at Isabel, who's standing there, looking helpless. "Please, Isabel! You have to at least try to help!"

"I can't," she says, "My healing skill won't work anymore!"

"No! You don't understand! You _**HAVE**_ to try!!"

She sighs and runs over, placing her hands on my sister's body. "I have enough of my skill left to tell that even if I had all my power back, I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"WHAT?!" I scream, feeling tears spill out of my eyes. "No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen! Why wouldn't you be able to do anything?"

Isabel looks at me, compassion on her face. "The only reason Delilah's hurt is because of her connection to the now burnt vines. There aren't any physical injuries anywhere at all, and I can't heal things that have to do with skills."

I look down. "She's going to die, isn't she?" I ask, feeling like a helpless little kid.

Isabel looks away. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something more."

Seth and Kyle both come over to me, but instead of turning to Kyle for comfort, I want my older brother. Seth wraps me in a tight hug, and I cry on his shoulder.

"She's not gone yet," he tells me, and I look down at Delilah. She opens her eyes, looks over at us, and smiles.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me," she says weakly, and then tries to sit up. But before she has a chance to, I knock her back down with a hug.

"Oh my god, Delilah!" I say. "You scared me!"

I'm so focused on the fact that my sister won't die that I don't see the shadowy figure walking towards us. Nobody else sees it, either. Delilah stands up, and I do the same.

"Is everyone else okay?" she asks. We all nod our heads, and she smiles. But the smile doesn't last for long. It gets replaced by a look of fear and realization, and she falls forward, nearly hitting me.

"Delilah?" I ask. "Are you…" And then I see the knife in her back. I look up to see Mum, very burnt but still alive, running away. I grab the knife from my sister's back and run after Mum. I finally catch up to her.

"What are you going to do with that?" she sneers at me. "Kill me? I know you can't do it."

I glare at her. "Delilah might not have wanted to do it, but I stand by what I said before: I have absolutely no problem killing you. Especially now."

She sees that I'm telling the truth, and her eyes widen. "C-come on," she says, "I admit I may not have been the best mother to you three…"

"You just killed Delilah!" I exclaim.

"Well…" she sighs. "Just please don't kill me!"

I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"Clara, don't!" Matt calls out. "Don't kill her. We can take her to the Tribunal, and they can deal with her!"

I don't take my eyes off Mum. I don't lower the knife, either. "Why should we? You and Neriah didn't bother taking Lathenia to the Tribunal. You just killed her."

I hear him hesitate. "That was different!"

"How? And what would the Tribunal do? They'd probably just have her killed anyway. So why can't I do it?"

"Clara," Neriah says, her voice calm. "You know that, deep down, you really don't want your mother dead. Think about it."

I falter slightly, before looking at the expression in Mum's eyes. "She'd kill me in a heartbeat."

"But that doesn't mean you'd do the same."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream. "ALL OF YOU!"

Nobody moves. I hear one set of footsteps coming towards me, and the next thing I know, there's a hand on my shoulder.

"Clara," Kyle whispers. "You know that all of us would do anything to make you happy. We'd all do it for anybody. I know that you're only doing this because you're upset about Delilah, and you're allowed to be upset. But you don't have to let it out this way. You don't have to kill your mum. If you need to talk to any of us about how you're feeling, you know that you can. I really hope that my words are getting to you, and I know you'll make the right choice."

More tears spill out of my eyes. "I'm scared, Kyle," I say.

"I know. But it's okay. I'm here, and we're all here. All you have to do is lower the knife."

I take a deep breath. "But if I lower the knife, then Mum will get away."

Kyle pauses and does something, and more people come to hold Mum back.

"Now she won't," he whispers.

My hands, both of which are holding the knife, start shaking slightly. I look down and close my eyes, dropping the knife. "I'm an idiot," I say.

"No, you're not. You thought you wanted revenge, but now you know that it's not the thing to do. We're the good guys. We only kill a bad guy if there are no other options. With your mum, there are so many options. We just have to take her to the Tribunal and let them choose the best one."

I turn to face him, and hug him tightly. He hugs me back. "No matter what you chose," he tells me, "I would still love you and stay by your side."

I smile weakly, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Kyle?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now? I want to go to bed."

He laughs softly and says, "Yes, yes we can."

**Oh my god…I was seriously in tears when I wrote that…all of it. And then when I read it over again…anyone who reads this and doesn't at least feel sad is just a heartless jerk. Holy crap…I knew I could be evil, but I never knew that I'd be able to write something this intense! It must be true what they say: "You learn something new each day". Anyway, review!**


	21. Simply Vanessa

**Last chapter alert! Yep, this will be the final chapter. I'm probably not turning this "series" into a trilogy, but then again, I also said that I wouldn't make a sequel, so there you go. Chances are, I'll leave this fic alone for a few years, and then get bored and re-read both this and its prequel, before seeing some plot holes I forgot to fill in and then end up writing a third fic. You never know with me. When I say I'm not, I usually am. And when I am, I only sometimes am, other times I start to be and then end up not being.**

**I'm honestly surprised that these two fics lasted so long, seeing as how I created them without knowing very much. They were both sparked by a small idea, and both turned out to be awesomeness. Usually if I have a random idea for a fic, especially with GoT, it doesn't last very long before I've written myself into a corner that I can't find a way out of…or at least, don't want to find a way out of…**

**In response to all the people surprised that I killed Delilah, I have to tell you: I was surprised as well. I mean, I started writing and I thought, "Okay, I guess I can kill her." Then I decided, "No, I'll keep her alive. I'm not going to be that mean." Then I figured, "Well, it would be a bit too convenient if she lived, since she already had the fall from the escalator." If it had been any other character, besides Clara, I might have let them live. But I don't usually like to let characters live through more than one near-death experience, otherwise it seems too perfect to me.**

**Chapter 21**

**Vanessa**

All our lives eventually get back on track, and Seth becomes part of our group. After a while, we tell Draco everything, once the Named decide that they can trust him. Then comes the day that everything changes.

The whole group is gathered outside Arkarian's chambers, because there's a meeting and the day is just so nice that we don't want to sit around inside.

"Just like last time," Harry starts, "we've stayed long enough to help you guys through some huge battle. And also, like last time, it's time for us to go home."

"What?!" I exclaim. "We can't leave now!"

"Yeah," Kyle agrees. "It's nice here!"

"Okay," Harry says, "Anyone who wants to stay here can do just that. But the rest of us are leaving."

I look around. Draco shrugs. "I only came here because I heard that Hermione was here. I'm good to leave."

Hermione looks at the ground. "I…suppose we can go. I'll miss everyone, but I'm ready to go home."

Ginny states simply, "I go where Harry goes."

I look at Jacob and place a hand on my stomach. "I'm staying. The four of you have somebody back home, or in this case, travelling with you. But my somebody is here, and I'm not going to leave him again."

Kyle nods and agrees. "But you guys at least have to stay long enough to come to mine and Clara's wedding," he adds.

"Ours, too," Jacob says.

Harry grins. "I'm sure we can stay just a little bit longer," he says.

The next week, Jacob and I get married. The week after that, Clara and Kyle do. And despite what was said, the other four stay for a month longer than was originally planned. Eventually, however, they leave. We all (with the exception of Arkarian) see them to the airport, because Draco, Ginny, and Harry want the experience again. Hermione could care less, but she goes anyway.

_**8 years later…**_

"Hoshi!" I call. "Come here!"

She comes running. "Yeah?"

"We're all going down to the forest, did you want to come?"

She looks outside. It's nighttime. "It's really dark. I suppose you want me to come?"

I smile. "It would be helpful," I say.

It's the eight-year anniversary of Delilah's death, and as a tradition, we all walk down to the forest where we buried her at 9:00 at night, which is the time that Delilah was killed. Don't ask me who actually paid attention to the time, but somebody knew.

Hoshi sighs. "Okay, I'll come."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Jacob, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he says, walking into the room. I open the door, and see Clara standing on the other side.

"Okay, good," she says, "you're coming."

"Like we would miss this," Jacob tells her. "Don't forget, we were all there when it happened."

"Yes, and none of you did anything to stop it from happening," she snaps. "Don't try me tonight, Jacob. You should have learned that by now. I still can't believe I let Kyle talk me into letting my mum live. I swear, if he hadn't been there, I'd have…"

I tune the rest out. This is also part of the tradition, and it's a part that I wish didn't exist. Clara seems to think it's her duty to round us all up, even though none of us would dream of skipping out on it. Even Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco come out every year to be with us. But if we try to explain this to Clara, she goes all emotional and loses control of her skill, and it takes combined efforts of Kyle, Seth, and Arkarian to calm her down.

"Where's Aria?" I ask Clara once she's done ranting.

"Sleeping," she replies. "I'm not going to make my 2 year old daughter be awake at 9:00. In a couple years I'll start bringing her with me."

"So who's watching her?"

"It's Kyle's turn this year. You know I'll never miss a year for as long as I live, but I can't keep making Seth miss it either. And he's the only other one who'd watch Aria, since everyone else has their own kids to look after."

So there's one less person to calm Clara down if she gets upset. I hope someone else can take Kyle's place.

We decided to bury Delilah in the forest because of her skill. We figured she'd like to be among trees, other plants, and the many animals. Clara, Jacob, Hoshi and I get down to the clearing to find everyone else already standing there. Thanks to Matt and Neriah, Delilah was sealed inside a crystal coffin that was modified to make it so she won't decompose. Sure, she probably would have liked it better that way, but it would make it harder on people like Clara and Seth. Plus, another part of our tradition is to have somebody kneel in front of the coffin and say some things, sort of like at a funeral, but every year. That was Clara's idea, so we usually get her to be the one who says things.

Clara takes her place at the centre, and uses her skill to get rid of the dirt covering the coffin. Then, she lifts it up on a bed of air and kneels down. It takes her a while to start, but when she does, I'm surprised to hear that her voice is relatively steady.

She looks into the crystal coffin, preparing to speak. See, it's only crystal on the top, but not on the sides, so none of us can see inside. Her eyes widen, and her mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Tears start pouring down her face quicker, and she whispers, "She's gone."

Confusion passes over everybody's face, and we all rush forward to see. Sure enough, the coffin's as good as new, and nothing is broken, but Delilah's not there.

"How the hell?" Isabel wonders out loud.

"I have no idea," I answer. Just when we thought everything was over, something new happens. Well, that's just great.

**End**

**Muahahahahahahaha!! - cough cough- I know I said I wasn't going to make it a trilogy, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up! What's going on? Why isn't Delilah in her coffin? I don't know either! All I know is that this fic is over, but another one is going to start up from here very soon…and by soon, I mean in a few months or so, because I'm done with this series for now. I love it, and it's given me something to do, but I'm going to take a break. And when better to take a break than at the end of a fic? So review, and I hope to see most of you reviewing for…**

**The Best GoT and HP Crossover Continuation Ever!! (Yeah, I'm running out of creative ways to make the same title different…what can I say?)**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey, everyone. No, this isn't a chapter. It's also not a sneak peek of the next fic in the series. This is just to let you all know that I've typed up the first chapter of the next fic, and it's been posted. But, it's not titled what I said it was going to be titled. In reality, I changed the name to the following:**

**The Best GoT and HP Crossover Finale Ever Made**

**That's right, it's the finale. After this, I'm done with GoT and HP crossovers. Well, at least, I'm done with the crossovers in this series. I might make one where the GoT people go to the HP world...but I probably won't. Ever notice how, in GoT, the Order (of Chaos) are the bad guys, but in HP, the Order (of the Phoenix) are the good guys? Strange, huh?**

**Some of you may be wondering why I'm adding this note to the end of this fic, rather than just letting people come to my new fic. My answer is this: I don't know how many of you have me on author alert, so I don't know how many of you will be automatically alerted that I've posted the next installment of the trilogy. I know that lots of you have added this to alerts, so I figure this is the best way to advertise my new work. Also, for those people who are reading the trilogy well after I've started it (I know you're out there...hi!), I wanted all you to know (if you don't already before reading this) that the title has changed for the next fic.**

**Wow, so much for this thing being short...I'll shut up and let you guys flock to the new fic now. Happy New Year! It's finally 2009!**


End file.
